Vampires At Ouran Academy!
by Vocaloid Marmalade86
Summary: Might change title later. Yuuki Kuran transfers to the second best elite school; Ouran Academy because she can't stand the fact that she has made the worse mistake to go with Kaname Kuran out of what she thought was love but found out she was wrong for he always kept her locked up and claimed it was for her safety but she knew the bitter truth. Join Yuuki and the others at Ouran!
1. Prologue!

_**A/N: Yo! Lele's here with a new story! It's what EVERYBODY been waiting for! The Ouran High School Host Club & Vampire Knight Cross-Over! YAY!  
Now, for right now I'm going to leave this story without a Title since I can't think of any good ones. I originally thought about naming the story 'Vampires At Ouran' but I think that someone already have that title :p. Anyways, enjoy this! I have made up my mind and will name it Vampires At Ouran! Might change it in the future though -_-. Enjoy and tell me what u think of the first chappie!**_

* * *

**_Prologue! _**

A little girl with knee-length Almond brown hair and matching eyes, clad in little pink coat that had white fur around the hems along with a small ribbon in the back as it stopped just above her ankles and white gloves and brown boots stood in the snow while beneath the coat was a pink night gown. She watched as the snow continued to fall and slowly, oh so slowly reach out her hand where a snow flake that descended from above landed on her covered palm as she analyzed it with wonder and curiosity. As she analyzed it, she spoke her thoughts in a soft, barely above a soft whisper,"… It's so cold…Pure white…Snow…Why is it so white? What is this snow? It's…not supposed to be red. So where is all the red coming…From…?" As she contemplated on that, a harsh wind came and it looked as though it can take the petite girl away with it but instead of taking her away, it spoke so softly to her.

"Vampires." Not even a second later, did a silhouette appear before her as she stood in the snow and stared up at the figure with wide round eyes and she tilted her head a little ways to the left which brought out more of her cuteness which would put a bunny in shame. After a few minutes, the figure spoke, "Little girl? Are you lost…?" At her nod, he continued to speak in his husky voice, "If that's the case, then can I drink you blood?" He then chose that moment to walk out of the shadows of the dark, cold night and into what little light the moon gave to the world where it showed a man with long razor sharp fangs, crimson eyes that seemed to show a bloody mirror of the girl in them, and a man with short black hair that stopped to his ear lobe. Of course, the little girl was too occupied in her thoughts to move or run away with only one thought in mind,  
'They are…' She never got to finish that thought for the deranged man, who she realized was a vampire, advanced towards her at blinding speed that she stumbled over, which was the worst thing that can happen. The minute she fell, the vampire was atop her, grabbing her head and forcing her to show him access to the pulsing vein in her neck.

"Sto-…!" She tried to call out with fear in her eyes, although they showed no tears, but abruptly stopped when she felt the man's release on her head and a snap whilst feeling a warm liquid splash onto her face and she stared in fascination as a boy with chocolate hair, a grey coat that stopped to his knees, black jean pants, a yellow scarf that blew around his neck freely in the wind, and brown boots stood behind the mind who was about to drain her with his left arm extended to the back of the man's neck, his back facing her, and his hand were bloodied. He then turned to the little girl, same crimson colored eyes but it showed gentleness and…sadness? He brought his blood covered hand to his lips and licked the blood off then talked,

"You're a disgrace to all vampires." He then whipped his hand in the air to get rid of some of the blood. As the little girl stared, she finished her thought from before which then made her see things from a whole another light, '…Blood drinking monsters who disguised themselves as _Humans._' The boy then seemed to have really noticed her then and asked her a question that any person would do should they see a child all alone in the cold night;

"Are you okay?" He licked off more blood then all the while her thoughts just kept on flowing all though she was aware of what he was doing and saying.

'Vampires exist. But most people don't realize it...' Then boy then bent down, extending his bloody hand as he smiled gently at her. She looked at the hand for no more than five seconds and then took his hand, pouring all of her trust into the he savior. He then stood up straight, pulling her with him as she hugged him as if her life depended on it while he kindly reciprocated the action as a another harsh wind came past them but they seemed to not even notice.

My earliest memories…begins with that snowy night.


	2. Prologue 2!

_**Prologue #2!**_

In a deserted hallway of an school, a person wandered around. If you didn't know any better, you think the person was a boy but, it's a girl. A girl, who wore big frames rectangular glasses, a brown/sweater shirt with a white collar, and baggy beige pants and black shoes, wandered the halls looking for a place to study at where it's quiet. in other words, the girl looked _VERY _poor. The girl then walked up a long, grand stair case and when she reached the very top, she saw a sign that said '_**Top Floor of South** **Campus** _'. After making two sharp turns and one left turn she came across another library. The only problem is; this library was full and crowded and also noisy.  
'_There are four libraries in this school, but why is it so noisy everywhere?' _She continued to walk and soon became pissed off and an vein appeared on her temple. '_If you don't feel like studying, just go home!'_ She walked for about another thirty minutes, and just as she was about to give up, she came across an room in the very end in the North Corridor of the school. She looked up and saw another sign, only this one said '_**Third Music Room'** _.  
'_This is probably the only place left that's quiet' _she thought with hope filling her senses. But...what she came across next, determined her fate for the rest of her high school year.  
_**When I opened the door, there was the Ouran High School Host Club...and I was attacked by rose petals.**_


	3. The Beginning: Introduction!

_**Present Day:**_

I awoke with a jump today after I felt my person being shaken repeatedly. I opened a eye to be greeted with icy blue eyes and the sound of Rukas voice screaming for Aidou to hurry.

"Yuuki! You're awake! Akatsuki, Senri, Rima, Ruka! She's awake!" Ai-I mean Hanabusa bellowed out in relief which only had me curious...as usual. Oh! Forgive me! I'm Yuuki Kuran. Formerly known as Yuuki Cross, until four years ago. I winced inwardly as I thought about the events that has happened in the past years.

" Hanabusa-kun?" I answered in my-now-usual cold, distant, and emotionless voice. I have grew cold over the years as you can see.

" Yuuki-sa-" Ruka cut herself off at my pointed glare. I told them to stop calling me ' Yuuki-sama'. They are the only people I will open myself up to. "Ahem. _Yuuki_. it is time for you to awake. You will be starting school in the next couple of days and we already received the uniform." She then pulled out two sets of uniform for my new school.

"Yuuki?" I looked at Shiki acknowledgment, so he continued to speak, "Should I open the shades so u can see them?" At this I let out a wry and humorless chuckle as he just-unintentionally-reminded me of past.

"No Shiki. I can see just fine in the dark since that is where Kaname always kept me locked up at; in the darkness."

He stared at me for five minutes until I saw his eyes light up in mirth and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips,"...I'm still going to do it." He chuckled as he made his way to the shades which told me that he knew I was glaring at him. "Maybe _YOU _can see in the dark, but I-" he paused and looked around, then finished, "-_WE _can't." The minute my room was flooded with light, I closed my eyes since I wasn't used to the light considering I was in the dark for a _LONG _time. After two minutes, I opened my eyes and got a better view a the two uniform that sat in front of me; a male and female uniform. The female uniform made me want to barf. It _GREATLY _resembled Princess Peach's dress except for the jewel on the chest and this stopped at the knee from what I could tell. It was a bright lime green dress that came with white stockings and black Susie Cues while the ruffle forest green and the thing on the hips was white as well. The male uniform was decent. It consisted of a blazer, dress blouse, pants, and shoes. The blazer was a scarlet and the pants was black and the shirt was white and had an black and red striped tie around the neck. We all just stared at the girl uniform as if a was a discombobulated baby that came out of Ruka!

The first one to break from the horrifying trance we all seemed to be in was Hanabusa who simply stared with his eye brows furrowed together, eyes wide, and beads of sweat rolling off of his skin as he said, 'W-what..."

Ruka seemed to be next and looked just like hanabusa-kun and continued, "...The..."

Akatsuki, "...Hell"

Shiki, "...Is..."

We all zoomed in on the green dress and shouted, "THIS!?" Hanabusa and-surprisingly-Shiki and Akatsuki hit the floor laughing while Rima paled along with Seiren as me and Ruka barfed up anything.

"Y-yuuki! HAHAHAHA-You-Haha-Are so-hahahaha-screwed!~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!" Hanabusa continued to laugh.

"Actually Aidou-senpai..." Seiren surprisingly joined the conversation, "Being that Yuuki is not only a honor student, which is _VERY_ surprising, but also the daughter and step-daughter of two rich families but as of right now is known as a Kuran, so there for, she is allowed to wear anything she wants."

"What about us?" Rima pitched in this time while I merely sat back against the head board of my bed with my arms crossed and eyes closed; deep in thought.

"The same goes for us. we may not be honor students but we are like family to the Kurans; Yuuki Kuran that is." I could practically feel the mirth rolling off of Seirens body. It's a shame though. Kaname used everyone-except for myself-just so he could protect me and sever the bond between him and Uncle Rido. It's a shame because maybe, just maybe, if Kaname had taken the time to actually talk with Seiren and not just ordering her around he could've learned about the real Seiren which is a very cheerful girl with a high sense of humor. However, she is _VERY _mature and is still quiet, but hey! At least she talks at times. "Yuuki?"

Eyes still closed, arms crossed, and legs in a pretzel position, I grunted in acknowledgement and for her to continue speaking. "What will you be wearing? Will you be wearing the females uniform-"I casted her a hard glare that blew a hole in the wall exactly five centimeters from her head at the preposterous question which only made her smirk and I watched as her violet eyes lit up with mirth and continued, "The males uniform? Or your own clothes that is consisted of dr-"

"I will wear the males uniform." I cut her off just as how you would cut off a blood line.

"...What?" Ruka stared at me incredulously.

"I said that I will be wearing a males uniform. The only clothes that I have are stupid dresses thanks to Kaname and there is no way in hell that I'm wearing **_THAT~!"_**I pointed at the girls uniform as if it did something wrong, in which it has done something **_VERY_**wrong. Being in my presence.

" But, Yuuki! You are no longer the human/vampire that had no breasts. You're now in the D-Cupped section." Rima pointed out which had me looking down to see that she was correct. My breasts looked as thought they belonged to a D-64 Cup sized bra and I took note of the way my hips jolted out even when sitting down. "Also-you look nothing like a boy."

I just continued to analyze my body. '_Why had I not seen this before?...Oh. Right. I always thought what's the point in looking cute if you will never be able to go outside and meet new people? It's not like I'll be seeing Zero again...Zero.' _Zero's name just kept on echoing in my head. How long has it been since I last seen Zero? Oh yeah...I remember now...It's been four years since I have seen him.

"It seems to me that you have forgotten that I am a pureblood and that over the years that I've been with Kaname, I continuously trained to control my powers. Although I may not have it under control yet, but I have gotten better with using them wisely. I can now create an illusion that isn't an illusion."

Akatsuki seemed to understand since I saw that he nodded but I guess he wanted the others to understand since he was the one to ask, "Can you create a illusion that will allow you to look like a male, along with real body parts of a man?"

"Akatsuki," I hid my smirk by looking down as in to where my hair fell over my face, and continued, "It seems to me that you have forgotten what my family holds. My clan holds only _ONE _girl and _ALOT _of males. There's my father, Haruka Kuran. My uncle Rido Kuran. My brother, Kaname Kuran. And my cousin, Senri Kuran/Shiki. I can easily choose from one of these men."

Everyone seemed to understand except for Hanabusa-senpai being that he was rubbing his temples. Just as I was about to say something he beat me to it, "Yuuki-chan...What about the actual body parts of a male? How are you going to change that?"

I stared at him with emotionless eyes while I thought about how to answer his question without confusing him any further than I did. Five minutes later, he was about to speak but I spoke instead, "I have three choices. First choice: Change everything about myself including my voice and face and breasts. Second choice: Change my body. I will change my chest, I will have a body that no other man will have, my vagina, I will be packing in the southern area of my body-," I smirked at the flushed faces I received in the room-"and my face will be manlier and would look like anyone who I want. Final choice: Only change my body parts but leave my face alone. I'm going with choices two and three. I will change my vagina and a little bit of my face. And when I say a little bit, I mean I'm not changing it at all."

Ruka seemed to be curious at this point of time, "What about your chest."

"I'll leave it be. After all, I may want to tell some people. Seiren. Did you do what I aske-"

"Yes. I took out all data on you; address, phone number, age, gender-" I smirked at that, "-, D.O.B-Date Of Birth-, and everything else. The only thing I left was your name; Yuuki Kuran. You don't have to worry about others finding out your true gender, Yuuki is both male and female name."

" Add my gender. Put down male. I doubt that I will be telling anyone about it. With that being said, I will change my chest. I will have a twelve pack."

"Hmm, what about your arms? Your arms are still scrawny." Hanabusa-senpai tempted which made me chuckle at his ignorance. _'__That's really all I have been doing lately; Chuckling, having s little bit of fun with the guys before I go all serious and quiet again, smirk, sometimes tease, be alone in the mansion, sleep, wake up in the morning by the guys.' _I thought as I sighed. What happened in the past has changed me..._**ALOT.**_Back then, I was always cheery, happy, talkative, jumpy; but now...I'm cold, silent, cruel, humorless, messed up in the head, and alone. I may show emotion to Ruka, Rima, Senri, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki but that's because they have been with me a lot; even if me and Ruka did not get along at the beginning, she was still there for me and now, we're pretty much inseparable. I may show them emotion, but I do not do it all the time. Actually, it's rare for me to show any emotion unless I'm thinking of many ways to kill somebody, anybody on that manner! Senri once came to me when I first got here to tell me that he's worried about me and that my behavior is worse than Zero's. I can't say I don't agree with him though. I am worse than Zero. Unlike Zero who showed emotion, I showed nothing then, he laughed, I don't, he smiled, I don't, he grieved sometimes, I'm grieving all the times, he didn't want to hurt anybody, I want to hurt everybody and anybody, he wants to control his blood lust, I want to drain those who stand in my way, he knew his family, I knew no one until I was changed to a pureblood, he have and had choices, I don't and didn't and never will. The only choices I will make is what I want but not even that comes to me.

"Hanabusa...arms ain't got nothin' to do with anything. It's the muscle that count but I guess I will give my self a little something. My body will also be _VERY _lean."

"Oh!" He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly which had everyone laugh, all but me. Funny, Kaname always told me that Purebloods are not to show emotion, and look at that...I'm not.

"When?" I asked, which got me 'are you crazy' stares. "*Sigh*...When will I be starting school and what school will I be going to?"

"You mean college!" Hanabusa said proudly and happily while I just shrugged and murmured a 'whatever' at him which knocked him off of his high throne.

"A week after school has started like you requested Yuuki."

"...Kay." I said quietly.

"...Yuuki..." Akatsuki said, even though I knew where he was going with this since I saw all of them glance at the time. They never really stay here after a certain time 'cause I make them leave so I can be left alone to my own devices.

"Yeah, I'm sure Akatsuki. I'm tired. I will be taking a quick hibernation so that when I re-awake, I will be completely restored and I will already look the way I want...but... before I sleep, what will you be wearing, Rima Ruka, Seiren?"

"Rima and Seiren have already got that covered Yuuki. Rima and Seiren have took the male uniform and made it into a females uniform. Seiren will be wearing capris and the blazer will be a vest with golden buttons . Rima and I will be wearing skirts that stop to mid-thigh and everything else will be the same. The boys will be wearing the same as you."

"I see. Bye." And with that, they all said their good-byes and they will see me when it's time for me to go to school. So now, here I am, laying in the dark, in pure quiet that I have grown accustomed to, along with the darkness and lonely feeling. After about five minutes, I felt the lack of sleep tug at my consciousness since I have been forcing myself to stay awake for the sake of my _TRUE _friends. Just as my eyes began to droop, I felt a presence that I don't recognize enter my house. With blinding speed and such grace that would put Sesshomaru himself in both shame and turmoil, I went to the intruder and grabbed them by their neck and slammed them into the door they entered from. I snarled out my rage and bared my fangs as my I allowed my eyes to turn crimson then to a swirling silver and scarlet hue-that happened a few years ago when I began training. I asked Yagari what it meant since Yagari came to visit me without anyone noticing and he said that only the strongest purebloods get that and anyone would kill to get it and should a human one day drink your blood, they will be granted immortality without having to worry about being turned into a vampire however it can stop a transformation completely-until I flipped on the light with my new telekinesis powers and gasped in horror and surprise. The person who I held in my hands by their neck is my _VERY _old friend, Sayori Wakaba. She already knows about the existence of vampires 'cause I told her on the day I left. "S-Sayori?!" I swiftly let go of her neck, and crushed her in a hug as in for the first time I years, I felt true happiness and I cried.

"Hello...Yuuki." She hugged me back and rubbed smoothing circles on my back as I cried loudly and uncontrollably. I guess that all the tears that I held decided to finally come out since I cried for six hours.

"Sayori...my sweet Sayori, what are you doing here!?" I asked, truly happy as I made her some food. I have gotten better at cooking over the years and now I can cook anything g without blowing up the kitchen!

"Well...I'm here to see you. You know, Zero is still searching for you. So is Kaname." I snorted when I heard about Kaname. "Don't snort at me! I kinda understand Zero though. You erased his memory after he told you not to and he was forced to remember when Kaname approached him when looking for you."

"Well they can look all they like, I'm not going back. Too many memories and because...I don't belong there anymore. The Yuuki's who belonged there are both dead. Both the human Yuuki and the Pureblood Yuuki for they both had something that I lost a long time ago; a heart, emotion, love, family, choices, cheer, spirit, they didn't grieve, I do. Sayori...I'm not the same Yuuki Cross you've known since we were kids and I'm not the same Pureblood you learned about the first time I left with Kaname. I'm cold now."

"Yuuki..."

"Can we-can we just drop this subject?" I can already feel my need to kill her raising through my body since this subject has awoken my anger and hatred that I had a hard time putting to sleep and locking it under the bed.

"Sure. There have been some problems lately...at Cross Academy."

"You're still their?"

"Yeah. Really, everybody is still there. You see...everybody wants to stay there because they feel a connection to you that way. Even thought there were some who were jealous of you, when it came down to protecting you, they'd do it. We all feel closer to you like that. Every year, we'd throw a celebration in in your memory since you are no longer there. Even Zero celebrated!" I watched as she smiled gently as she told me about everything since I left the first time and the last time. "But...that's not the problem. Somehow...Zero's brother, Ichiru, has...come back from the dead and he is not a zombie either!" My eyes widened in shock. "On the day you left for the second time, Ichiru was searching for you, along with Zero and Kaname. Ichiru actually found you, but he crashed into Zero and Kaname crashed into them."

"I-Ichiru...was...looking for...me? But...why?" This is really confusing and hard to deal with. _'How is he alive!? Does this mean that...mom and dad and Takuma?..No. I WILL get to the bottom of this.' _

"Well...same reason as Zero. After all, you are the reason for why he is back."

"HOW!?"

"From what he told me, Zero, Headmaster, Kaito, and Yagari, was that since you are the strongest and legendary pureblood besides you great ancestor, you some how brought him, Takuma, and someone else back."

"Takuma?" I was truly hopeful. Takuma is the one person who can help me, lighten every corner of this place, lighten my soul, and hopefully the one who can give me back what I lost; my heart and emotion.

"Yeah. He's alive too. He came to the academy the other day, looking for you."

"Okay...so, what about the last person?"

"Now that's what we need your help with; finding the last person. We don't know exactly who it is. Neither do Ichiru and Takuma. They may know that there is a third who have been revived but they don't know who. For some reason, Takuma and Ichiru was able to know that they both re-walk the earth and what time they were revived.

"I'm still not understanding the problem, Sayori." I sat back, crossing my arms and putting my feet on the coffee table. "Just look for he/she ya' selves."

"Yuuki...at late night, every night, in one hall way of the school on the wall, written in blood says 'Where are you yuuki?', IN BLOOD!" My eyes widened. "Whoever this is, he/she have a _STRONG _connection to you for we had Zero sneakily lick the blood and he went into hysterics saying 'It's Yuuki's blood! It tastes just like her!'. We had Ichiru and Yagari scan and analyze the blood and compare it to your blood and it showed a perfect match except for some differences but you can hardly see it! Yuuki, whoever this person is wants you and obviously knows you for last night, we found this." She handed me a picture of my old dorm room...which was bloody and had scratches all around it and on my old bed you saw a picture with me and Sayori hugging even though Yori was ripped from the paper. "Here is the actual picture, the blue and red rose you see in the picture, and the envelope beneath it."  
I slowly took the stuff and analyzed it, I even sniffed the blood and cut my arm open and smelled my blood to see it smelled the same which it did. Now, the letter. '_**Yuuki. Yuuki, where are you? Why'd you leave me? You and your mother left me, abandoned me. Why did you betray me? Where are you my love? I wish to see you. I've...I've seen my bad ways and now wish to make amends but I have only changed a little bit and for you only. I was right though, you are way better than your mother, far better than the fool who chose Haruka. I will continue to search for you my dear. Where are you Yuuki? I hope you think of me when you look at the roses. They should help you figure out who I am, Koi. I did this on purpose so only you could know who I am. Please hurry and figure out though, 'cause when I find...**_

_**There is no going back and no escape like what your stupid brother allowed.  
Should you try to escape when I find you and take you...well lets' just say, it won't be something you'd like very much.**_

_**Find me before I find you. When I find you...it WILL be a very pleasant for me.'**_

'_Who the hell are you!? This person just threatened me!'_ I thought as I bit my lip so hard the I drew blood and the blood slowly traveled down my face. '_and what's with the "Think of me when you look at...the...roses..."' _I slowly turned my head and stared at the blue and red roses. The colors kept flashing in my mind until...'_RIDO!'_ The minute the thought left my mind, the blood dripped off my chin and fell onto the paper which made it glow.

"Yuuki!? what's happening to the paper!?" She sat next to me then.

"...I know who it is."

" Really wh-Ahh!" She didn't finish for the paper glowed a blinding white light, When the light dispersed, the page was blank...until bloody script words began to write on the paper out of nowhere. After two minutes it was done. _**  
'**__**Good. You figured know who I am Yu-u-ki. Now, here is where the game starts. You have to find me before I find you. Don't worry though, you will be able to hibernate, that much I will give to you. On the day you re-awake, the game will start.**_

_**Don't stall Yuuki. You really don't have that much time**_** anyway.'****  
**"Yuuki? Who is it?"

"...Uncle Rido." We sat there quietly in the living room as Sayori told everyone and that she found me but she didn't tell them my location.

* * *

"So, Yuuki. What college are you going to?"

"The new college; Ouran College. It has everything."

"I might be going there. I got accepted after all. Do you want me to stay with you, Yuuki?"

"No. I won't be waking up anytime soon anyway."

"...You really have changed, haven't you?"

"...Hn."

"Should I tell them?"

"...I don't care what you do. I do not control your life. You are free to do whatever you want." I spat the last two sentences, I was envious of what she had; the freedom, choices, heart, emotion, and time. While I do not have time.

"Yuuki. Please don't get angry with me. I just found you again, please...Can I just stay here for the night? With you? You know, like old times? Back in our dorms?"

"...Hai." I looked up at her with a bright fanged smile that made her laugh, the laugh that I wish to have and wish to hear more often. "my PJ's are in the second draw." She pulled out the white night gown she got me years back for my birthday and looked at me with shocked eyes.

"You...you kept this? After all this time?"

"Hell yeah. That's the only memory I have of you." I watched as she quickly threw it on after discarding her clothes and jumped on me, the moon glowing brightly through my window. We played on my bed like old times and I found myself laughing for the first time. After a few moments, I found myself pinning Yori on her back and my face in her neck laughing as she laughed too and my legs were between hers. Slowly, I lifted my self up to look at her face to see she was smiling gently and that the reflection of me in her eyes were smiling softly as well. What happened next was something I didn't ever think I'd do. I slowly bent my face down to hers, and softly brushed my lips against hers as she repeated the action. After a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me closer and deepening the kiss and I chose that moment to slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she gasped, giving me access to her hot, sweet cavern. I plunged my tongue in, not leaving one spot un-touched and I felt her tongue dance with mine. She broke away for air but I instantly re-captured her beckoning lips, and our tongues danced once more as she shyly and slowly glided her tongue across my fangs which sent an shiver up my spine and made me purr and she moaned at the rumbling sensation that traveled through her whole body. After awhile, the kiss slowed into a much slower pace and turned soft and gentle...until she broke away which got a pout from me and a breathless chuckle from her as she panted. I then laid next to her, pulling her to me and nuzzled her neck and face, planting chaste kisses everywhere on her face that made her giggle. Ten minutes later, we're just cuddling until I catch the scent of confusion, sadness, and nervousness. "What has you troubled Yori?" I spoke so softly to her, nudging her chin up to look me in the eye.

"W-well, I was just wondering...what is our relationship now?" I saw hope in her eyes and something akin to happy.

"Our relationship? Well...you are mine Yori, as I am now yours." I watched as she blushed and tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"I'm so happy. But...when will I see you again?"

"I knew you were gonna ask that." I brought my thumb to my lips and bit down on it and when I felt that I had drawn more than enough blood, I removed and put it to her lips, "Suck all the blood from here, this will allow us to communicate mentally, no matter where we are-but hurry. My wounds close fast." That got her to instantly put my thumb and suck-not that way you little nasty's-and she released it when she was done and then pinned me with a dead pan look.

"It tastes like pocky." I had to laugh.

"I eat pocky all the time Yori!" I tried keeping my eyes open as I finally reached my limits. Yori must've noticed this for she put my head on her chest and rubbed my head and hummed a song that I made when I was younger, like twelve years old I think.

"Don't strain yourself Yuuki. Sleep. I will talk to you when you awake. I love you Yuuki."

"I...l-love..you..too...Yori-chan..." And darkness consumed me.

* * *

**A/N: And bam! I'm done with this chapter! I'm almost done with chapter four as well! That's the good news! Now, bad news! I have a HUGE case of writers block, with that being said, I will put all of my other stories on hold and work on this one. I might add one more chapter for my VK story and one for S.A. story as well! Ah well! I will figure something out! And do you see the pattern here? For each chapter is focusing on one story then the next until Yuuki starts attending college. I asked some of you people whether or not I should do OHSHC in college or high school but no one told me so I made the decision on my own and chose college. Bye-bye!**


	4. Nano Wrimo!

**Lele here! Sorry that I haven't been updating my stories as of recently! I'm also sorry that I have to say what I'm about to say so no one kill me yet! I will not be updating OR publishing any of my stories for the whole month! **

**Why? Well, you see, my best friend, Niki or as some of my readers may know her as i luv niki4444, has just recently told about there is a challenge or game on a website called Nano Wrimo/National Novel Writing Month. The goal is to write fifty-thousand words! It starts today; November 1st, 2012 and ends on the 30th! That's why I will not be updating for the rest of this month however I will try to update as many chapters as possible for each of my stories and I WILL be posting a new one! This one will be an Inuyasha Fanfic! The main characters will either be Inuyasha/Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru/Inutaisho or Inutaisho/Inuyasha. No it will not be a Yaoi, it's just the main characters will have OC characters while the one who is not the main character will more than likely end up with Kagome -_-.**

**Now, I nay just be updating some chapters during this month, I don't know. It depends on how busy I am. Well hope to see you soon!**

**I love all my reviewers! The ones who have something bad to say about my stories, please keep your comments to yourself or just continue on and do not read my story. I'd really hate to have to cut someone's ass because they don't like the way I write my stories. I will flame your ass whether or not you are a guess or an actual writer on Fanfiction! I am a beginner at this! This is all I'm asking of those who dislike my story. Keep your comments and opinions to yourself if it isn't nice because that will get me mad and it's very hard for me to calm myself down.**

**That's is all. Hopefully I find the time to update!**

**Oh yeah! Before I forget! I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories! I have just recently came down with the most dreaded disease on Fanfiction; Writers Block! O_O Oh no! Yes. It's true. That's why when I'll be holding off one of two of my stories and just work on one of them until I complete it or write a sufficient amount of chapters. Now, here's what I want my reviewers to do; vote on which two stories I should hold off and which one I should continue working on. I am really grateful to those who like my stories! So this is a big thanks as well to all of you. **

**This is also a big thanks to my friend; MusicLuvr55, i luv niki4444, Yancelebi** (even though I haven't heard from her in a LONG time) **and that's about it! I don't have that many friends on FF because people can't keep up an conversation about anything or most people just PM me to demand me to do stuff or tell they're opinions and just leave it alone at that.**

**Ah well! I will see everyone soon! Also, I have finally posted that OHSHC and Vampire Knight cross-over! So please read that and tell me what you think! I think that's everything...? Oh yeah!** (Sorry for thinking of things at the last minute but right now I'm sick and my asthma is pretty much out of control so my brain is not on the right tracks)** If anyone wants to suggest a story, please tell me. I will highly consider it. Tell the genre's, characters, rate, and give me as brief summary along with the category. If you will, please give me a title if I ask for one. It depends on your summary.**

**Oh, one more thing! I'm drawing a picture of Kagome with different eye colors and/or forms! Remember how I said I will be making an Inuyasha fic? Well, I will be making two. One with OC's and the second Kagome/? will be the main character. Now that's another task I would like for you to do; tell me who should be the second pair to pair up with Kagome. If you vote Sesshomaru, i will make him a little OOC but at the same time I will TRY to make sound just like Lord Fluff-butt as I can. Hell, I might make it a Sango/Sesshomaru paring 'cause I favor Sango more than Kagome because in the Anime they made Kagome weak! Well, should you have any requests on what I should draw, tell me!**

**Bye-bye! XD**


	5. When Is This Insanity Ending?

In a small complex apartment, a boy-oops, I mean girl, sat at a small coffee table-at least I think-reading a paper. By her expression, which looked as if she had just seen Freddy Kruger jump out of her mirror and started doing the Gangnam Style dance and he tried to kill her, you can easily tell she was _**NOT** _happy about it. Who is this girl?  
Haruhi Fujioka. Just graduated from High School; in which she did not enjoy one bit.

_**Haruhi's POV -_-:**_

I was in the middle of making breakfast for me and my dad, Ranka Fujioka well Ranka is his stage name. His real name is Ryouji Fujioka, he is gay but at times acts like his true gender. My mother died when i was young but we still keep her in our memory; we have a small memorial in our living room. Anyway, I was in the middle of making breakfast for me and my dad since he doesn't have to work for a few days, when suddenly I heard a soft thump by the front door. I looked at said door to see a package that was addressed to my father and a small white envelope that says;

_To: Fujioka Haruhi. _

_From: Ouran Academy_

When I read who it was from, i was confused. I opened the letter and started to read, which I knew I was going to regret. And that is why I'm sitting right here, just staring in horror at the paper.

_Dear Fujioka Haruhi,_

_I, Suoh Yuzuru, welcome you back to Ouran Academy but this time college. If I remember clearly, after the festival, I asked would you like to come back to Ouran for college and you had said, and I quote "Um, sure. Well, it all depends on what classes the college will have. You see, I want to become a lawyer Mr. Suoh. So it all depends."_

_Well, I'm glad to inform you that my college will have everything you want. Lawyer, Court, Food, Nursing, Gardening, Literature, Scientist, etc. you name it. Also, I will be sending you both the male and female uniform just incase this year you wish to actually show your true gender. You see, the day after that since you didn't come to school 'cause you had caught a cold, the females were oblivious to you true gender. They thought it was all an act and had commented that you'd make a great girl if you were to be born one.  
'Of course. They're idiots after all.' _I thought bitterly as I'm continuing to read,

_Also your "Father", Tamaki, Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, Mistukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka are all coming back to Ouran college as well. I hope I see your face in tomorrow. _

_P.S: Kyouya also sent you a letter. And I bet you know what that means._

I looked over at the envelope just to see a small black framed card peeking out as if it knew what it was doing, which I have a feeling a does. I swear to the kami's I feel Kyouya's dark aura surrounding it. I slowly, oh so slowly, reached my hand toward the black tainted card. The minute I touched it, I felt a creepy sting going through my whole body. I turned the card over to see the inner frame was white and purple script words that I automatically was able to tell it was Kyouya's writing.

_Ah Haruhi,_

_I take it you just received the letter from Yuzuru, hm? Well, you really should have saw this coming the minute he asked you about attending Ouran College and when he started building said College. As I know you are aware, you did not complete your debt to the Host Club. Now, even though the other hosts are not holding it against you, I still am. But not that much so you don't have to worry...yet. Anyway, Tamaki is once again making another host club -_- but this time better than the last. I doubt it. He wishes for your return as do the rest of us. So, when I brought the fact that you have not repaid your debt, Tamaki demanded that you be brought back. Sadly for you, since you not only ruined our carriage for the festival, you unintentionally broke Kaoru's arm since you are the one who insisted that we get our "King" back, and ruined our costumes as well, more has been added to your debt. You now owe us more than you did the last time. _

_In conclusion to this whole summary, you presence is required when school starts again. If you are not there, I will have my police force drag you to school, I will even have them dress you in the school uniform. _

_P.S: We are all coming to get you as well because Yuzuru has something to tell us._

Fuck. My. Life.

"Haruhi! Breakfast smells good! Huh? What's that paper? And my package is here!" My father's voice rang out as he started reading my acceptance to College, "OH MY PRECIOUS HARUHI! I'm sooo proud of you! Why do it look like you just seen Freddy Kruger doing the Jerk while Jason was trying to hack your head off?"

"*Sigh* Nothing dad."

I watched as he stared at me suspiciously for five minutes before glopping me out of nowhere! "Oh my baby! Daddy so happy you decided to let your hair grow back...a little." he tugged on my hair a little that now reached a little ways pass the nape of my neck. My breast has now moved up to a B-cup. I guess I may have to start wrapping my chest.

" Whatever, let's just eat." Just as I was about to put my spoon of eggs in my mouth, the dreaded bell rung.

"Huh? i don't remember inviting guests over today. Haruhi, did you invite some people over?" My dad asked, using his actual voice.

"Nope. I think I have a feeling who it is tho-"

"I FINALLY GET TO SEE MY DAUGHTER! HARUHI! DADDY IS HERE, NEVER FEAR OF BEING ALONE WHILE YOUR PRECIOUS FATHER IS WORKING!" Yup, I knew it. Always expect Tamaki to make a scene.

"Tamaki, maybe you should keep your voice down. Her neighbors might be asleep since it's ten in the morning." I heard Kyouya's voice ring out.

"**Who cares if they are still asleep? They should be awake by now anyway." **Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I finally get to see Haru-chan again!" Was that Hunny? Wow, his voice has deepened a little but you can hear the child in it a little. I wonder how his voice would sound when he is serious. I have seen him get serious a couple of times and his voice was not that deep.

"Yeah." -_- Mori.

"..."

"...I'm getting the door Haruhi." Dad said, half way to the door.

"..."

"**Huh? Hey Ranka! Nice to see you again!"**

"Hi Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Morning Ran-chan!"

"Moring Hunny-kun!"

"Always nice to see you Ranka. I take it you are taking a few days off."

"Yes I am Kyouya. Now, why are all of you here?" Throughout the whole thing, my fathers voice was his actual voice! Tamaki shouldn't have come or he is probably not in the mood for their crap. I know I'm not.

"Well you see, Tamaki's father, Yuzuru Suoh, wish to have a meeting with all of the former hosts since Tamaki will be making another Host Club. That's why we're here. For Haruhi."

"Oh! In that case-" his voice went back to girlish and he grabbed me and pushed me out of the house, but not before slipping my black flats on my feet to match with my black capris and black and white striped tank, "-here you go! And Kyouya! When school starts, be sure to keep me up-to-date! Since Haruhi here don't like to tell me anything!" And with that, he slammed the door.

.

.

.

.

It seemed like forever when one of them said something, which was Hunny who, sadly, grew taller than me. "Ohiyo Haru-Chan! Your hair grew longer!"

"Hi Hunny-senpai. Mori-senpai."

If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say Mori got taller, which is impossible, "Hn."

"Enough with the Chit-chat already!" Kaoru shouted.

"We have somewhere to be! I hear that we are having some students who is coming from Cross Academy." Hikaru added-wait...Did he say Cross Academy? That's one of the schools I applied to for High School but my father said no because it's too far from here.

"Really?" Kyouya asked with a certain gleam in his eyes which told me he know a lot about it.

"Yeah! I heard of it as well! Right Takashi, Tama-chan!?"

"Hn."

"Cross Academy is a good school; I'll give it that. Oh well! Enough dawdling! To the Tama-Mobil!" Tamaki dramatically pointed his hand to the sky and some how stars were twinkling behind him.

"**Boss...all of that was not necessary -_-."**

"Shut up you shady twins! Come on Haruhi, away from these hooligans!" I was literally dragged by my elbow and into the car. Almost instantly, Kaoru and Hikaru was arguing with Tamaki that they are not shady. *Sigh* This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

_**Time Skip; Tamaki's House On Their Way To Yuzuru's Office**__**:**_

"So, Kyouya-senpai?" I asked from my spot on Hunny's back since he wanted me to get on.

"Hm?" Was his response as he continued to search for something that he couldn't find judging by his furrowed eyebrows and deep frown.

"What exactly do you know about the student's from Cross Academy?"

"Hm...you will learn when the meeting starts."

"-_- I should've expected it from you."

"Yes...yes you should've Haruhi."

"Yay! We're here!" Hunny shouted.

"Let's just get this over with." I murmured as Mori knocked on the door.

"Come in." Yuzuru's voice rang out from behind the door. Instantly, Tamaki barged in shouting something along the lines 'I'm home father! Did you miss me!? Of course you did!'. Rich bastards. The minute Hunny stepped in the room, he put me down.

"Haru-chan! Do you want to sit next to me and Takashi!? We can eat cake together! We can also eat cookies, ice cream, gummy bears, gummy worms, cookie dough, candy..."

"I don't think I can stomach all that food Hunny-senpai."

"So, you won't sit with us?" He started crying.

I've never been the type to just allow Hunny to cry so I instantly responded, "Of course I'm going to sit with you. I'm just not going to eat the sweets."

"Yay! Did you hear that Takashi?! She is sitting with us!"

"Hn." Mori replied with a small smile on his face.

_**Ten Minutes Later :)p:**_

I was sitting in between Hunny and Mori as Hunny stuffed his face with cake. Here is the order of seating arrangements as if it matter; Yuzuru at the beginning, Kyouya to his left, Tamaki to his right, Hikaru beside Kyouya, Kaoru next to Tamaki, Mori next to Tamaki, me in the middle, and Hunny to my right.

"Well Haruhi, it's nice to see you again! I see that your hair grew longer!" Yuzuru exclaimed merrily.

"**Her breasts also developed. But...not that much." **Hikaru and Kaoru added while shrugging.

"Stop talking about my little girl you shady twins!"

"**Oi! Who are you calling shady!?"**

"It's obvious that I'm calling you shady since your the only shady twins in this room!"

"**Have you looked at yourself lately, you phony prince!? Now we see why Renge said that about you!"**

Tamaki gasped dramatically and put a hand to his heart as he paled, "You stupid twins! I'm the real deal!"

**"Yeah. In your mind." **A set of two different voices rang out. One was kinda high but a little deeper than Kaoru's and the second was just deep but higher than Mori's.

"Ah! I see you all have made it!" Yuzuru said, standing and holding out his arms in a welcoming gesture. We all looked to the door to see a bunch of new people. There was three silver headed people, five blonde heads, one black headed person, and one with brown hair. Two of the silver haired people was twins. "Minna, I would like you to meet the headmaster of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross. The one with the black hair is Toga Yagari. He sometimes help run the school but other than that, he teaches. Now, the rest of these people are former high school students of Cross Academy and former students of the elite Night Class...except for the twins you see. Would you please introduce yourselves?"

The one with the mahogany brown hair walked up to the table and bowed slightly but kept on a bored face and his eyes also looked bored but he had a pocky stick hanging out his mouth, "Morning. My name is Senri Shiki. It's a pleasure to meet you all." And with that, he sat down next to Kaoru and shook his hand along with Kyouya and Yuzuru. Senri has pale skin and lightly-tinted blue eyes. He's wearing grey baggy sweats and a black skin shirt that stops to his elbows but it's not too tight and it shows is nice biceps and abs. to complete his suit, he wore grey Jordon's. A girl with light orange hair that she kept in pig-tails with a black bow holding it up walked up next who was wearing white ripped skinny jeans and a black tank top and black, white, and grey Nike's walked up next and bowed with the same bored expression as Senri,

"Ohiyo. My name is Ri-"

"**Hey Rima!"**

"...Hey Hikaru, Kaoru. Anyways, my name is Rima Toya. Me and Senri are both models and work together. That's how I know the Hitachiin's." And with that, Rima took the seat next to Senri. Rima has a perfectly proportioned body along with pale creamy skin and cerulean eyes. After her a tall girl with long pale brown hair that goes to her waist with eyes a few shades darker than her hair with pale creamy skin who is wearing a pale red summer dress with black lace at the edges and white flats, a girl with pale violet hair and eyes who also has pale skin like the others who is wearing black capris and a yellow plaid sleeveless shirt and 1 inch black heels, and a slightly tall boy-who I'd say is Kyouya's height-with blonde neat hair with bright green eyes and slightly pale skin who is wearing a green tank-top that has a picture of the hulk smashing someone and blood splattering out from beneath said person and above the hulk say '_HULK SMASH BITCH!' _and he is wearing grey-ish black ripped jeans and poking out from under the pants are grey/green/white Jordon's all walked up and bowed,

"Ohiyo. My name is Seiren. This is Ruka Souen-" she gestured with her left hand to the girl now known as Ruka, "-and this is Takuma Ichijo." She then gestured to Takuma who smiled brightly and waved and sat next to Senri while Ruka and Seiren sat next to Hunny."

"Hiya Ru-chan, Sei-chan! Would you like some cake!?"

"Um...I don't like sweets." Ruka _tried _to send him off friendly.

"...No." Came Seiren's immediate reply.

"Oh...okay! Maybe next time!" Both girls just sweat dropped and looked at while Ruka mouthed _'Is he always this childish?' _and I only nodded and smiled. After their brief conversation, a boy who is as tall as Mori-probably taller-with short strawberry blonde wavy hair and orange eyes who is wearing white elbow cuffed shirt that is un-buttoned and black capris and black and white Adidas and has a tan skin complexion. He also has one silver earing in the middle of his left ear and a tattoo in the pattern of a flame on his left hip and another boy who is slightly shorter than him with pale skin who has golden-blonde hair and electric blue eyes who is wearing similar clothes to the tall boy except his shirt is pale blue and is buttoned up and his capris are white and he's wearing blue and white Adidas walked up but he bowed while the taller one only nodded,

"Hello. My name is Hanabusa Aido and this is my cousin, Akatsuki Kain. Nice to meet you all." And with, he and Akatsuki sat next to Seiren. Finally, the last two boys walked up by they only nodded and their both twins.

"Yo. My name is Zero Kiryu-"

"-and my name is Ichiru Kiryu." Even though they're both twins, you can immediately tell which one is which. Sorta. Zero and his brother are both tall, lean-built young men with silver hair and lavender eyes however, Zero's hair stops at the nape of his neck while Ichiru's stops at his shoulders. Zero has one earring on his top left ear and he has two on his bottom right ear and he has a strange tattoo on the left side of his neck while Ichiru is clean of tattoos and earrings. They both are wearing tanks that say '_If you ain't hatin' on me, then why are you still on this dick!?' _however, since Ichiru's tank is white, the words are black and since Zero is wearing the tank in black, his words are white. Zero is wearing white ripped jeans and Ichiru is wearing black ripped jeans but both are wearing black Dr. Martins.

**"And the orange twins are right. Hell, their giving you too much credit. Your just straight down scum-"**

"Zero! Ichiru!" Yagari-sensei stopped them.

**"Yeah?" **they looked at said person who is sitting next to the headmaster of Cross Academy who is sitting next to Takuma.

"Sit. Down. Now."

"Okay." Ichiru easily sat next to Yagari-sensei while Zero just stood there and glared at Tamaki until he sunk in his seat and then he took the seat next to his brother.

"...Um...Okay. Being that the students from Cross Academy have introduced their selves, it's now time for Ouran Academy to do the same. I'm Yuzuru Suoh, the patriarch of Ouran Academy." He bowed low, "I hope I see at least some of your faces tomorrow."

"Hello. My name is Kyouya Ootori. My family runs a private police force but we mainly focus predominantly in medicine." And with that, the 'Shadow King' sat down and went back to his lap top.

"Good morning my fellow men...and beautiful ladies. My name is Tamaki Suoh, host of the Host Club and Haruhi's Fujioka's Daddy." He grinned widely at me while hugging his self.

"Yeah, in your dreams Tamaki." I replied back, not caring that an arrow pierced his heart.

**"Ooooh. She told you!" **Zero, Ichiru, Hikaru, and Kaoru instigated.

"Do you really hate me Haruhi?"

"I'm pretty sure I pointed that out before Tamaki-senpai."

**_ACK!_**

And he went into his corner and started growing mushrooms.

**"Ah well. Our turn." **Hikaru and Kaoru stood, locking their arms together and smirked,

"My name is Hikaru Hitachiin-"

"And my name is Kaoru Hitachiin."

**"Our family deals with modeling. Especially our mother. Right Rima?" **said girl nodded. **"Nice to meet you all! Oh yeah! It's nice to have an extra pair of good looking twins! Now Boss can't call us Shady anymore." **They grinned evilly. When they both sat Mori stood and Hunny immediately stood up and placed me on his back as if I was a rag doll.

"My name is Takashi Morinozuka." Mori nodded at Akatsuki who nodded back.

"My name is Mistukuni Honinozuka. I'm Takashi's cousin but you can call me 'Hunny' and you can call Takashi 'Mori'! Oh! This is Usa-chan!" He made Usa-chan wave.

"*Sigh* Hello. My name is Haruhi Fujioka as you already know thanks to Tamaki."

**"She's the commoner of the group."**

"Gee. Thanks."

**"We got your back Haruhi!" **Hikaru and Kaoru grinned mischievously.

"...-_- I doubt that." I said while climbing off of Hunny and sat back down.

"Yo..." Zero started, looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"...Never mind."

"O_O...Oh-kay?"

Yuzuru seemed to be uncomfortable since he faked a cough which got everyone attention, "Ahem. Will since that's everybody I guess we should st-"

"Oh yeah!" Headmaster cross said, pounding his fist softly on his hand as the light from the sun entered through the window and the light bounced off his glasses, making us unable to see his eyes, "We're missing someone."

"Headmaster, we're not missing anyo-" '

_I like girls, and they like me. They look so good in they satin jeans. Told you to be the one  
And my only  
I wana be faithful  
But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar._

_My hands, my hands, my uh my hands_  
_Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my_  
_Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my_  
_Can't keep my hands, my hands my hands out the cookie jar._

_You see I got this problem_  
_I need help tryna solve it_  
_Cos meeting after meeting and I'm still a cookie holic_  
_You can hide them, Imma find them, on the counter, in the closet_  
_And I'll say I ain't do it with my face covered in chocolate_  
_My girl be setting booby traps_  
_To catch me eating Scooby snacks_  
_I left crumbs in the bed once_  
_But I told her I was through with that_  
_She still don't be believing me_  
_And I guess that I'm cool with that_  
_But I got a sweet tooth, that'll never come loose-'_

"Hello?"

_"..."_

_"_Uhh..." Zero looked unsure and moved his White, with a black bleeding skull case cover, IPhone 5 from his ear, "What street are we on?"

**"Paradisa E58 street."**

"Sayori?"

"..."

"We're on Paradisa E58 Street."

"..."

"*Sigh* The biggest one, retard. Anyway, where were you?"

"..."

"Tell me. Now."

"..."

"Sayori!"

"..."

"Wai-"

.

.

.

**"Soooo...you sing Zero?" **the orange twins asked.

"...In my defense, I was drunk."

"You know Zero..." Akatsuki started, rubbing the spot between his eyes with his left index finger and thumb, "That's why we don't let you come to parties nor one foot close to the vodka."

**"Vodka?" **the same twins asked again, a creepy gleam in their eyes.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! Only people at Cross Academy knows about. You see we throw parties **ALL** the time. Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, April Fools Day, Last day of School Day, First day of School Day, First Saturday of School, First and Last Saturday of a new Month Day, Rebel day, Douche Bag Day, you name it! Usually we just make up names so we can party."

**"So what exactly happened?"**

"Well, we were having an Easter party and-" Ruka started, smirking deviously.

"Don't."

"OH NOOO!" Hanabusa suddenly stood up, holding his face with both his hands and he paled even more.

"Hanabusa...stop being dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic Akatsuki! Do you not realize what this means!"

"Apparently not since you haven't told anyone yet."

"Being that we graduated from the academy, we won't be able to have parties! Do you really think Ouran will allow it!?" At that, Akatsuki's eyes popped open and Senri once again snapped his pocky stick.

"...?...Oh."

"...NOOOOO! I was only able to attend the one on Easter, and April Fools Day this year because I was just came back!" Ichiru ran to Hanabusa and they both held on to each other, crying as if the worlds going to end. _'Great. More idiots.' _I thought bitterly.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!?"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT _**ME**_"

"How about you both stop yelling!?" Ruka through her shoe at Ichiru and Hanabusa.

_CREEEEK!_

All went dead silent as a pretty girl with light brown hair with big hazel eyes to go with them who is wearing a grey plaid sleeveless shirt and white pants and black knee high combat boots shyly walked in but grinned when she Zero but then looked at the rest of us and bowed low,

"Oh! Sorry I'm late! My name is Sayori Wakaba! You can call me Yori. So, Zero, what'd I miss?"

"...Where was you Yori. Actually, where was you all week? You was not in your dorm."

She sheepishly scratched the back of her head and sat next to Akatsuki, "Well, I was with Yuuki."

_**"Yuuki?!"**_Zero, Ichiru and the rest of Cross Academy yelled.

"Yeah."

"Isn't he supposedly sleep?" Akatsuki asked, staring down at Yori-chan while said girl shifted in her seat.

"**He?" **the silver haired twins repeated this time.

"Yeah. He." She looked at them, as if sending them a silent message that they both made an 'O' face.

"AHEM! Before I was interrupted, since everybo-"

"WAIT!" Yori-chan stopped him.

"Oh for the love of Jesus!" He sat in the same corner as Tamaki who has yet to come out of.

"...Joining the club dad?"

"...Yeah...Is this how it feels?"

"...Yeah...We got to be strong."

"...Okay...How?"

"...I don't know."

"...Oh."

"***Sigh***"

Yori just stared at them with her eye brow raised, "...I didn't learn your names." Instantly, Yuzuru and Tamaki perked up and jumped on the table posing, Tamaki standing with a rose in his mouth and his left hand on his chest while his right is in the air and Yuzuru was laying down, one knee up and the other down while he had his right arm on his forehead and his left clutching his heart, pitch black around them while a spot light was on both with glitter and sparkles surrounding them.

"Ah yes, fair maiden. Forgive us for our ignorance, we should be hung-" Tamaki suddenly stopped, the hand that was once in the air is now with the other hand, also clutching at his heart as he looked down, his hair hanging.

"-for our crimes. We have insulted your beauty, fair maiden. Please forgive me, I'm Yuzuru Suoh. The patriarch of Ouran Academy."

"Yes father. We have insulted the gods as well for mistreating their creation. I'm Tamaki Suoh, king of the Host Club." Tamaki then slowly collapsed on top his father, "Father?"

"Yes son?"

"I can see the light; the bright eyes of our maidens face."

"Ah. Their voices are like angels."

"We will die; forever dreaming of our maidens voices...and my daughters; Haruhi." I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"It seems we have atoned for our sins."

"Yes. Now let's cross the bridge son." And with that, it turned pitch black...until Hikaru and Kaoru opened up the curtains.

**"Yeah boss." **they both went to the left side of the table and roughly pushed both off, both of their arms flailing as they fell, **"Nice -_-." **That's when both hugged, Hikaru cupping Kaoru's face.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin-"

"and I'm Kaoru Hitachiin-"

**"And both of you, along with the Suoh's, are gay." **Both Zero and Ichiru said, giving them 'Are you fucking kidding me' faces.

**"...And we thought we had a bond. Ah well! Don't be jealous of our beauty and sexy body!"**

**"What body?" **

"If you really want to see a sexy body..." Ichiru started and stood,

"then here you go." Zero and Ichiru then stood and took off their shirt...to reveal strong arms and buff yet lean body with eight abs which caused me to blush darkly along with the rest of the females.

"Okay Zero and Ichiru. Put your shirts back on you perverts." Yagari-sensei said as a smirking Zero and Ichiru sat and slid their tanks back on while Hikaru and Kaoru whistled.

**"Nice!" **they both gave them a thumbs up.

"If your little show is done, then I guess I'll go." Kyouya stood, putting his lap top down and pushing his glasses up with his right index finger, "Hello Ms. Wakaba." he flashed her his signature smile, which in turn made her blush, "I'm Kyouya Ootori. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I see your lovely face tomorrow at Ouran." And he sat...instantly on his lap top.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand and smiled in which she returned with a brighter one.

"I'm Mistukuni Honinozuka! You can call me 'Hunny' and this is Usa-chan! Would you like to hold him!?" He shoved Usa-chan to her and she held Usa-chan and smiled.

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka; Mistukuni's cousin."

"Just call him 'Mori! Everybody does it!"

"Nice to meet you all! Mr. Suoh. You can continue with the meeting now!"

Said man popped up and put Tamaki in his rightful spot, "Ahem. Now that everyone is here, I'd like to start. Ouran Academy is..."And I just tuned out at this point. At this point he is saying 'Ouran Academy is a place where rich boys come who have way too much time on their hands and girl who also have way too much time on their hands' and all that other crap that I already know about. I tuned back in though when he started addressing Seiren personally, "Now, we have a little problem. It's about your friend; Yuuki."

"Um..." I started, glancing unsurely at Seiren.

"Yes? What is it Haruhi?"

"Who exactly is Yuuki?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll see next week."

**"Next week?" **Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru all asked.

"Yeah. He is currently in America taking care of some business." Akatsuki replied, not missing a beat.

"Okay, why is it that the only information I have on Yuuki is his name, gender, and D.O.B?" Yuzuru asked, eyeing Seiren with a stern gaze.

"He asked for it." Seiren shrugged.

"But why?"

"You are acting as if I'm the one who did it." Even though her face is clear of any emotion, her eyes held mirth and a flashing sign that says '**Bull Shit**' appeared behind her, just flashing on and off, another sign pointing to her says '**She know full damn well she did it**' is on the side of her head.

"Uh-huh. Well, I can't wait to see you all tomorrow except for Miss Sayori Wakaba since she won't be attending Ouran College. Meeting adjourned!" He banged a squeaky gable against the table and everyone gets up to leave and Hunny took that moment to put me back on his back and this action causes everyone to sweat drop.

* * *

_**Outside Of The Suoh Residence XD:**_

Everything is peaceful as we all walk to our designated station despite the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru are arguing with Tamaki and said blonde says something that makes the other set of twins pitch in two cents but they just shut him up completely though.

"So, Hanabusa-kun?" I start, officially tuning out Tamaki cries for his 'momma' and his 'daughter' which is sadly me.

"Yes...uh..."

A vein is popping out of my head, for someone who claims to be so smart, he is a real idiot, "Haruhi Fujioka."

"Oh! Right...I just wanted to see if you knew that."

I literally have to resist the urge to not slap him where he stands! How can someone who does not have memory lose mot know their names? Hell, even a retard can remember that, damn rich people, "Yeah, so, are all of you attending Ouran College?" '_be it against your will like me?'_

I watch as he put a finger to his chin and close his eyes so he can think, "...Hm...I'm not too sure about that. I know for a fact that Sayori will not be attending. Zero and Ichiru, I'm not too sure about. Takuma...I don't know. Takuma and Ichiru just came back and Zero never told us what college he will be attending...if he's even attending at all!"

"Why the hell is my name in your mouth Aido." Zero says, out of nowhere. At the sound of his voice, Hanabusa-kun jumps onto his cousin, wrapping his arms around his neck...until Akatsuki-kun successfully drops him and onto the floor where you can see Zero _STILL _glaring at Hanabusa.

"Zero! Are you trying to scare the beauty out of me!?"

"...What beauty?"

"This beauty of course!" He pops open his shirt and take his left index finger, trailing it down from his lips all the way to his abdomen and then look at me seductively, "You like?"

**"AAAAHHHHHHHH! HE IS SO SEXY!" **All of us turn around to see a group of blushing woman with hearts in their eyes.

"NOT AGAIN!" I yell to the sky, practically ripping out my hair.

"It's just like Cross Academy all over again!" Zero shouted while Akatsuki pales and a vein appears on Senri-kun's head.

"Zero! Shouldn't we be running since our taxi won't be here for another twenty minutes!?" Ichiru shouts, backing up as the group grows bigger and start walking toward us.

"Well, we took a limo here however...it's three miles from here." Kyouya says, looking at me. Damn, he knows I can't run at all! I bet you he did this on purpose.

**"Okay! Let's start running then!" **both the Hitachiin and Kiryu brothers bellows out, running but not before Hikaru picks me up and sling me over his shoulder. Not soon after, everyone is running. **"Hey! Kyouya! What directions?" **

"Straight, right, left, then straight again. We turn right two blocks after this. We turn left on right after we run three blocks then go straight until we see a white limo." Kyouya says, never straying from running. "Everyone! Turn right now!" everyone followed Kyouya's command. "Turn left!"

"Oi! This is like a maze and I'm getting a headache!" Zero bellowed out. ahead of everyone along with his brother, Akatsuki and Senri.

"Zero! I can see the limo!" I look up and behind me to see our limo coming into view but I look back to see the crazed fans gaining on us and MORE has added themselves to the posse.

"Hey, everyone!" I call out to gain everyone attention and it works, "They are gaining on us and MORE have joined them!" Everyone then looks back in my direction to see the girls even closer than before.

"Come on! The limo is right there!" Akatsuki runs faster but before he can touch the limo the driver seat door opens then a boy who is wearing a black long silk button up shirt with the first few buttons undone and black tight jeans and black Dr. Martins came out and immediately opened the door. "Kuran-sama!?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Kuran!?" Zero instantly got in his face until Yagari pulled him inside the limo along with Akatsuki.

"I will tell you later Kiyru." The one who Zero and Akatsuki calls 'Kuran' or 'Kuran-sama' replies coly, not even glancing his way. Soon all of us filled in and 'Kuran' got in and drove quickly away.

"Excuse me. Who are you? You were not a driver of my family." Kyouya says, eying him wearily and jotting down notes.

"I'm Kaname Kuran. I'm here to talk to all of you. I'm the current Dorm President of the Night class and the older brother of Yuuki Kuran." Kaname is a tall, fairly built Pureblood vampire with a beautiful, youthful look. He has reddish brown-hair that's a little curly and somewhat straight and stops to his shoulders. He has a smooth, pale skin complexion. Kaname came acroos a stop light and looked back at Zero.

"If you're asking where...he is, then you're looking at the wrong person. I have no idea where he is you dick. Sayori knows so turn yoir ugly ass back around before I turn your whole fucking neck around you bastard."

"Just like you, right, Zero?" Kaname raised an eyebrow at Zero and Zero's jaw tightened. "If I remember clearly, both of our parents are dead but unlike you, I actually inflicted some damage upon my parents murderer."

"But you let your brother be taken away?" It's now Kaname's turn to tighten his jaw. He turned his head around and continued to drive when the light hit green and Kyouya tells him direction to my house, and Zero remains quiet until we all get out and Kaname says to Zero 'I didn't let him get taken away you idiot' and that sets Zero off. "How is that doing something when you let your uncle, who killed your parents, live and you left your brother? Unlike **_YOU, _**I knew my brother was alive, but I didn't know where to find him for my parents killer took him and convinced him that I was the bad person. _**YOU **_had not the slightest idea where your brother was at but you found him on a snowy night about to have head bitten off by an wild animal! And you dare talk about me!? I was just lucky that your brother's step-father, Headmaster, found me on the night my parents died you fucking bum and took me in where I met Yuuki! You gave your own brother away because you couldn't deal with him! I may not have inflicted damage upon my parents killer, but I took care of _**YOUR** _brother for years! You only stopped by every once awhile to see him!"

At this, Kaname slowly smirkied and his eyebrows raise to his head, "So, that's what this is about."

"What?"

"...You're jealous of me because Yuuki instantly forgot about you whenever I came over." It was quiet outside, until Zero took Kaname's neck and lifted him up three feet into the air, and Kanames a little taller than Zero!

"I just made that whole speech, and you have to say is I'm jealous of **_YOU!?_**I'm nowhere near jealous of you! In fact, I fucking pity you!" Zero grounded out, gritting his teeth in sheer anger, "I'm not a fucking monster like you!" And with that, he was about to punch him in the face, had it not been for Ichiru, Sayori, Yagari, headmaster, Hikaru and Kaoru getting him, as Tamaki tried to pry his hands from Kaname's neck, but failed. It took the both of us to pry his hands off, but then Takuma pitched in, we worked at that for twenty five minutes. Me and Tamaki then pitch in to try and stop Zero from advancing to Zero, which we all failed miserably for he once again got in Kaname's face but didn't hit him. "Let me tell you something **_Kuran. _**Be careful of what you say in front of me." He then leaned in and said something to Kaname that only Senri, Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and Takuma heard.

**( A/N: I was going to stop here but fuck it! I might just make this an extra chapter of 10,000 words! This is an apology of not updating and to those who wants me to update Who Is The Real you? and possibly my first story, Her Name Is Hikari Aria Hanazono. By the end of this chapter, I will be placing up an update schedule. Reviews keep me inspired and pumped!)**

**_Zero's POV XD:_**

I just snapped. All I have to say. Kaname is just lucky that I was pulled back, but it didn't stop me.

"Let me tell you something **_Kuran. _**Be careful of what you say in front of me." I lean into his ear, and whisper, "Stay away from Yuuki, she's mine and I **_WILL _**find her. I will keep her from you. Did you honestly think I would've just remained unaware of when she erased my memory _that_ time? I will keep her from you." I whisper, not caring whether or not those blood suckers heard me, which I'm sure they did. "I'm attending the same school as Yuuki after all. Now do me a favor." I harshly grab the scruff of Kaname's shirt, and pull him to me even more, "Go back to that Sara Shirabuki bitch who you chose over Yuuki. I will keep Yuuki from you, you have already hurt her but now you won't. I'll make sure of it." I let go and walk pass him, bumping his shoulder **_HARD_** as I walk. Haruhi then comes to my side, and just stares at me, incredulously. "What. Do. You. Want. Girl?" I ground out, snapping her out of her trance.

"O-oh! Sorry about that! What you did back there, I think that it was uncalled for." This, gets me to stop dead in my tracks, she stops a few seconds after she realizes I'm no longer walking, "Zero-ku-" She stops when I grab her shirt, bringing my face to hers and she gulps as her eyes widen in fear. I really don't care if she is afraid of me or not, she don't know shit and she says that?! She and Yuuki maybe somewhat similar, but even Yuuki wouldn't have said that! But, she is nothing like Yuuki. She may be cute, but I prefer Yuuki any day and I refuse to let her say that to me. She don't even know me. This is where most people fuck up when it comes to me.

"You don't know a damn thing about my past nor about the pent up feelings I have been holding in for Yuuki's sake." I ground out, not caring about the idiot blonde who is telling me to let her go, nor about Sayori touching my shoulder and telling me to calm down, at this point I don't care if my eyes turn red and I drink her dry, "Stay out of this girl. Unless you will get hurt." I slowly release her, careful of dropping her onto the concrete. I walk away, but look back when I'm an few inches away from her, "It's always good to stay ignorant about some things. And this, is one thing you should stay ignorant about." With that, I continue to walk. I hear behind me with my enhanced hearing their whole conversation.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki runs over to hear from what I hear, "Are you alright?"

"...H-hn."

"Sorry for Zero's act!" Sayori apologizes but I smile when I hear Ichiru snort.

"Not that I'm saying this just to be on peoples sides, but my brother is one hundred percent in the right."

**"You call that 'right?"** The other set of twins ask from what I hear. I soon make it to the stairs of all the apartments and sit, watching the whole thing play out with my enhance eye sight, since I'm-sadly-a vampire.

"No," I frown, "and yes." I smirk as the twins look my way but then look back at Ichiru as he resumes talking, "It's a no because he shouldn't have picked her off the floor like that but it's a yes because she shouldn't have tried to pry and because usually he'd drop you on the floor when he do that but he gently set Haruhi back on the floor. This is a touchy subject for Zero and you wouldn't understand since you know nothing about this nor him nor us. If you were Hanabusa over there-" he nodded his head to the left, where Hanabusa was standing, "-and said it, then you wouldn't have been that much in trouble. You see, Hanabusa knows everything about this. Along with Rima, Headmaster, Yagari, Ruka, Seiren, Senri, Takuma, and Akatsuki, and Sayori." he looks in my direction and start walking towards me and smiles.

"But still! That hooligan could've killed her!" The dumb blonde calls out.

"If Zero wanted to kill someone, no matter how much I hate him," Ruka then walks in front of Tamaki, scowling at his face. I'm only calling him Tamaki because I'm tired of saying idiot or dumb blonde. Everybody knows he is retarded, "he could've and _**WOULD'VE** _done it. The only reason for why Kaname-sama is still alive right now is because Yuuki, Kaname's little brother." I glare at Souen's back when she mentions Yuuki name. I don't care if she and Kain is taking care of Yuuki, they both used to be with Kaname and when Kaname ordered them to get Yuuki, even if they had to use sheer force and put her on the brink of death, they easily complied. Had it not been for Hanabusa being there and protecting her, she would've died. That's why I no longer have a grudge against Hanabusa and Senri and Rima. Senri and Rima came in and helped Hanabusa somewhat in the middle of their fight. Now, I won't get into this right now. Ichiru soon sit's next to me, ruffling my hair while sitting down and I laugh softly.

"Don't worry bro. I myself had to refrain from killing the stupid pureblood." he chuckles a little, but then frown deeply which makes me frown.

"What's on your mind?" Usually, you'd never hear this from me unless I'm talking to Yuuki, but this is my brother for gods sake, of course I'm going to ask.

"...Headmaster told me about what Souen, Kain, and Seiren did." At my questioning glance, he adds, "To Yuuki...when Kaname sent them out to get Yuuki. And how Hanabusa protected her and Senri and Rima helping."

"...Oh."

"I don't want Yuuki near Souen, Kain, and Seiren."

"That makes us both."

"What also makes us both is our feelings for Yuuki." Ichiru smirks at me and I return the action.

"Yes. I won't back down Ichiru. I've loved Yuuki for too long."

"Well, now I'm taking her away." He chuckles as I ruffle his hair, shouting 'stop' and 'do you know how long this takes?'. "Do you honestly think I care how long it takes for you to do your hair?"

"Hmmm..."He looks me up and down before he looks away, "why yes. Yes I do think you care."

"Sorry. I don't give a two shits about it." I laugh as he put on a hurt face.

"Funny. Just like how you, Kain, and Seiren all tried to kill Yuuki before when he asked you to bring him back, even if you had to nearly kill him." I heard Senri say, by the roughness of his voice, he was glaring and it's showing on his face. I look there way to see Seiren with an indifferent face while Kain had his head down and Souen looks taken back by Senri's words.

"Senri. W-where did that come from-"

"Me, Senri, and Hanabusa have only kept quiet about this because Yuuki forgave you before sh-he have went cold and lifeless. We were following his once pure wishes. That's why he only allows me, Senri, and Hanabusa to stay when the rest of you leave the mansion. We merely act as if we're leaving but stay." Rima cuts Souen off, telling her like it is. But what catches me and Ichiru off guard, was when she was saying before she went cold and lifeless.

"Rima." Kaname starts, "What do you mean by-"

"What she means Kaname," Hanabusa efficiently cuts him off, and glares at him from the corner of his eye which shocks Kuran and make me and Ichiru burst out laughing, "Is that thanks to _**YOU**," _I laugh even harder as Ichiru rolls off the steps from laughter, "s-he has went cold and lifeless. He hardly smiles anymore and he is nearly dead."

"Wait..." Sayori looks between Kaname and Hanabusa, "Yuuki is like that because of **_YOU_**!?" She pokes Kaname's throat and we laugh harder and I roll off the stairs as well, falling on Ichiru and laughing harder. Everyone looks at us as if we have four heads.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVERYBODY GANGING UP ON KURAN! OH SHIT! MY STOMACH HURT! DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!? HAHAHA...PFFFFFTTTT! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! HANABUSA JUST SENT KURAN ON HUSH MODE! Hey! Kuran! You mad bro? You mad? You mad!? Yeah, you mad! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RUKA'S FACE WAS OUT OF THIS WORLD! OH! KAIN DID YOU SEE YOUR FACE!? YOU LOOKED LIKE AN TALL DYING BEAR IN SHAME OF NOT BEING STRONGER!" **We laugh harder if possible. Now, I know that I usually don't laugh, but this time I can't hold it! It's just so damn funny!

"It's your fault for why he is like this!? You hurt your brother so bad, that he is now even colder than zero!?" This instantly shuts me and Ichiru up. No one can be even more cold than me. "I was just lucky when I found him and that he seemed really happy and showed it!"

"...You and Yuuki has been friends' for years, right?" Kaname stared blankly at her.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Tell me. When Zero pushed him away at times, was Yuuki not upset?" Kuran smirked at me and I paled and Sayori face slowly filled with realization, sadness, shock, and horror and she instantly snaps her head my way, along with Ichiru. "As you have just realized, both me and Zero caused him to be like this."

"Even I can tell you this Sayori." Hanabusa says to her. "It's both of your faults." He looks at me sadly, which put some sort of pain in my chest. The same pain I felt the second time Yuuki left me. "But, you caused more Kaname." He glares at said bastard.

"Zero mainly added on to what I started-"

_**SLAP!** _

All is quiet, everyone staring at Sayori in shock as tears freely fall from her face. "YOU PRATICALLY CREATED YOUR OWN SIBLING INTO A MONSTER AND YOU ARE TALKING AS IF IT HAS NO EFFECT ON YOU!? LOOK AT ZERO! YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE HIS PAIN AND REGRET AND DISBELIEF! YOU STATE ALL OF THIS AS IF YOU WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN, AS IF YOU DON'T CARE! WOULD YOU STILL BE SAYING ALL THIS CRAP WHEN I TELL ALL OF YOU THAT ME AND YUUKI BOTH FOUND OUT WHO WAS SENDING BLOOD MESSAGES ON THE WALLS OF CROSS ACADEMY THAT WAS MEANT FOR HIM!? HM!? WOULD YOU, YOU DAMN BASTARD!?"

_**SLAP, SLAP!**_

"GUESS WHAT YOU STUPID EGOTISTIC PRICK!? IT'S YOUR UNCLE! AGAIN! HE IS COMING TO TAKE YUUKI AGAIN!" My eyes widen when I hear this and Kaname pales as he slowly look at her, but I can see a little bit of red entering his eyes...until Sayori slaps the paper we found on Yuuki's old bed to Kaname's face. "READ IT!" I get up and walk to her, placing an hand on her shoulder but she then tries to slap me but I glare at her. HARD. This instantly make her freeze.

I glare even harder at her, my anger, sadness, regret, every last feeling I kept pent up from the very beginning, all coming out and my eyes flash red and her eyes widen in fright and she shakes, "...I'm not the one Sayori. Don't you even DARE TRY IT!" I shout and she shakes even more, this time visibly. "I suggest you calm down. NOW."

"...W-when you're done reading the paper, d-d-drip s-s-ome of y-your blood onto the p-p-p-p-paper." She then breaks, crumbling down and sobbing loudly into her hands. I move away as Haruhi pulls Sayori into a hug and when the smell hit me. I see Souen, Hanabusa, Rima, and Senri pale instantly while Akatsuki, Seiren, and Takuma just stare at Sayori. I then hear paper being balled up and I look to Kaname, to see him staring straight ahead with a calm gaze but his body language say different.

"Where is Yuuki?"

"DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE I WILL TELL YOU!?"

"I want to protect my sibling from our uncle."

"TOO LATE YOU FRIGGIN' IDIOT! RIDO HAS ALREADY STARTED THIS SO CALLED GAME! IT STARTS NEXT WEEK ACTUALLY! YOU KEPT HIM LOCKED UP FOR YEARS! NOW YOU EXPECT TO GET HIM BACK!?" Instantly that shuts him up but I can tell he wants to say something smart but he is going against it.

"How about we all go inside?" Haruhi spoke up and everyone looks at her in which she rolls her eyes, "I say this because there are nosy neighbors who know my father and I don't want him to find out that there was people arguing in front of our house."

"Come on." Kain's twin, I think his name is Takashimi or Moina...Ah well. It's something like that. Kain's twin says, picking Sayori up bridal style, and carrying her up the stairs as Haruhi follow behind him and soon we all follow. Except for me and Kuran.

"...Anything to say Kiryu?" He breaks the silence first and I glare at him.

"Yeah...Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Yuuki."

"Yuuki is my sister and fiancé. I have every right to get her and go near her."

"Just like _that _time?" I smirk when his eyes flashes red and his jaw tighten.

"I had every right. I should've killed you the same time Rido died."

"He obviously isn't dead yet idiot. And you had no right to do what you did to Yuuki. She loved you but in yet you went after that Sara Shirabuki bitch and when you found out she left, you came after her and choked her. You also forced her to leave me. Why? Was you jealous that you lost the girl who cared deeply for you? Your sister? Your so-called-fiancé?"

"You lost her as well Zero."

"No." I walked toward him, "I didn't lose her. I merely pushed her away and when I tried to get her back, she was already gone. And now that I know she is safe and alive, I will find her. I won't let you have her."

"...I can always get her back, Zero. Just like always." I grabbed the scarf of his neck the minute those words left his mouth.

"She isn't some fucking toy, Kuran!" Just when I was about to punch him in the face, a hand stopped me...AGAIN! I look back to see Kain's twin. I forgot his name so don't judge me.

"...Don't."

"...You are?" Kaname asked him, looking unfazed, probably because he thinks he is all high and mighty since he is an Pureblood.

"...Takashi Morinozuka." He said blankly and bluntly, I think I like him...if he stop stopping me. I easily brake my hand out of his and he looks very shocked.

"I really wish you people stop budging in. Ya'll don't have the slightest idea of what the hell we are talking about or our fucking history together." I then watch as Kaname walk past him.

"Don't mind him. He is just cold. Well, I'll be going inside." He then walks away, not glancing back once. I can tell that Mori wanted to know what happened between us two but he ain't learning. Not yet anyways.

"...Come on." I beckoned to him and walked away, hearing his footsteps behind me and I silently went up the stairs and entered. The minute we entered, all was silent. Tamaki staring at me, or Mori, curiously, Ichiru and Sayori glaring HARD at Kuran, Ruka and Seiren staring dully out the window, Hanabusa sipping on tea and showing Tamaki that he is better, Kain in a corner, Rima, Senri, and Takuma on the floor sleeping, Hikaru and Kaoru laughing at Tamaki, Kyouya staring at Sayori and Ichiru and Kuran whilst jotting down notes, and Haruhi looking uneasily between Kuran and them.

This is going to be a long fucking day. And as if on cue, a he/she barges in, red long hair flying everywhere, a brown hand bag over his shoulder, knee length violet red skirt and a pink shirt with a purple sweater that stops at the elbows and reaches his/her waist.

"Haruhi! Daddy is home! I missed you so much!" He then stops twirling as he notices everyone, mainly my blank glare since he was yelling in my ear, and his face makes a 'O' before he looks back at Haruhi.

"Hey dad. I met some new people today."

"I see. We have a new pair of twins as well it seems. So" he then points at me and my brother, "who are these two sexy twins?" He grins widely, and Ichiru slowly turns his head to Haruhi gay father, his expression 'what-the-fuck-did-you-just-say" face and we both pale while I get ready for what is bound to come. Punching yet another headmaster into a fucking wall.

Yeah. This is going to be a very fucking long day.

* * *

**Finally! I'm done! I've been working on this chapter for a long time!**

**Yes, I'm terribly sorry that I made everyone wait! That's why I made this chapter and Ultra Mega chapter! It may not be 10,000 words exactly, but it is pretty damn close to it! XD Here is the conversation between Zero and Sayori over the phone:**

"Hello?"

_"Zero? Good, you answered. Everybody else has their phones off. What street is the meeting on again?"_

_"_Uhh..."What street are we on?"

**"Paradisa E58 street."**

"Sayori?"

_"I'm still here Zero."_

"We're on Paradisa E58 Street."

_"...Um, which building?"_

"*Sigh* The biggest one, retard. Anyway, where were you?"

_"You'll find out when I get there."_

"Tell me. Now."

_"...Um..."_

"Sayori!"

_"Oh! Lookie there! I'm here! Bye!"_

"Wai-"

**That's there little conversation! Now, I'm sorry to say this to all those who wish for Yuuki to meet the host club in the next chapter, she will NOT be meeting them just yet. Really soon though, The next chapter is basically about her sleeping but her dreams will be revealing important stuff that needs to be read for you to understand a lot of stuff in this chapter. She will b waking up and going to Ouran College for the very first time as well in the next chapter. Actually, she will meet the host club in the next chapter but not actually meet them. Here is the very first sneak peak I will be giving out!**

"Oomph! So sorry! I wasn't paying attention whereI was going-!" She looked up and her eyes widened. right in front of her, was a very sexy male who looked just like...Kaname? "Kaname? Is that you?"

"You know my brother?" The male, long wavy and curly knee length auburn hair tied at the nape of his neck, cold mahogany brown/red eyes, black un-buttoned blazer and white button up shirt beneath it, lazily loose along with it's tie, stared at her shocked.

She seemed to be in a loss of words, until she heard him chuckle that is and she blushed, instantly shooting up and picking up her books as he helped, "Um, I think I do. I met a man named Kaname Kuran last week, the day right before school started-Forgive me! My name is Haruhi Fujioka!" She blushed even possible if harder when he openly laughed this time and ruffled her hair, she looked into eyes to see his brown eyes lighten immensely and soften.

"No need to apologize. My name is Yuuki Kuran or Cross. Whichever you wish to use but I prefer 'Cross' better. I hate the fact that I'm related to Kaname." His eyes darkened at Kaname's name but then he shook his head and smiled a small smile and Haruhi briefly wondered if the old Yuuki she has heard about has come back...she had the slightest idea that the old Yuuki died along with her parents. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi."

**No more! I gave you enough! Well, reviews make me happy and more eager to update along with making my chapters longer!**

**Word Count: 9,737.**

**Next chapter I will be posting up my update schedule! No more giving you people a break!**

**See you all soon! XD**


	6. Bitter-Sweet Memoies

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry for not updating this story in such a long time! It's just that I've been to busy with things. This chapter, however, is kind of like a bonus/apology/gift chapter for I might make it way past 10,000 words. I will let everyone know the word count, excluding the 'A/N's'. Also as another apology gift, I'm willing to make a bonus chapter dedicated to them but still about the story plot. I will give you some details now and more later. Here are some;**

**Yuuki accidentally kisses Haruhi []**

**Kyouya dances to 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' []**

**Honey attacks Senri for eating all the pocky []**

**Tamaki and Hanabusa turn into girls O_O [] **

**Akatsuki and Mori act like Hikaru and Kaoru [] **

**Kaoru licks Yuuki []**

**Yuuki plays booty tag on everyone (Not a fun game 'cause I played it before) []**

**More will come later, I promise! Also, I wish to make this clear. Just because I don't update at certain times don't mean I won't update at all. I will always, always, always, always, ALWAYS, update. Hell, it can be two years later and I will STILL update! That's it for now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dark. Quiet. Cold. Scared. Helpless. Lonely. Forgotten. Anger. Hatred. Sadness. Hopeless. Weak. All these emotions ran through her body as she floated in the dark abyss of nothingness. She just laid there, unmoving and floating. She tried to talk, but only her lips moved, no words coming out. Her long brown hair, hanging behind her along with her pajama dress. She looked in every direction, seeing nothing...until a bright light was far up ahead. She faintly heard a similar voice calling her name, a voice of her past, one she now despises. '_Kaname-onii-chan.' _That one thought sent her into the bright light as she turned upright against her own free will, touching the floor softly on the balls of her feet as her hair finally fell down her back. She looked around and her eyes widened before they grew lifeless; the very sight in front of her, her old home. Before the death of her family, before her memories being erased, before every last thing that ruined her life-No. She shook her head. Her life didn't end then. It had yet to start back then. When did it start? That's the question she did not know and was determined to find out. Even if it meant going back through her memories, just like what she is doing now. She will find out when. Her face slowly drained of all color when she heard slow soft foot steps, and the huge intricate brown door slowly opened; revealing a pregnant , panting, scowling Juuri as she was clenching her fists tightly as a doctor swiftly led her to the couch, smiling Haruka, and a shocked hyperventilating Kaname walked through the door.

Kaname was just staring at Juuri and Yuuki then realized; it was her in the HUGE womb that also formed pulsating lumps, but she soon discovered she was kicking the living daylights out of her mothers stomach. Haruka was smiling HARD, barely able to contain his laughter, while Kaname...his face was morphed into shock and 'what the fuck is the child doing in there' face. The Yuuki who is re-living her whole life laughed at that. She found it amusing, for once. She silently apologized to her mother for the pain she caused but she paled and stood as someone who she did NOT think would ever arrive. Bursting through the door with a bewildered expression, she saw red and blue as he ran to his sister who he was in-love with and held her hand, but quickly let go when she nearly took it off. Present Yuuki was filled with rage; so much rage, she even tried to attack, but. Chains wrapped around her neck, wrists, ankles, and waist, hoisting her back with a lot of force. Yuuki snapped her head behind her, her eyes silver-reddish, but paled when she saw a wide black hole behind her. As she looked, she saw, in the deepest of its' pits, fire and something similar to the Pyramid Head from Silent Hill-No. That's exactly what she saw, only difference? There was a huge red eye staring, more like glaring and warning, at her from the left side of his head, he was pulling the chains harder and paint started to peel off from the black hole, revealing even more fire and blood, and she then got the message. He was here because he was showing her something, more like her future since something seemed to pull her there attractively. She felt as though, oddly enough, it was her sanctuary. She then became calm and the black hole slowly closed until it was back to a wall and the chains left her and all seemed to resume once more as she heard her uncles voice.

"Juuri-dear. What is it?" He said 'it' with curiosity, jealousy, hatred, and a bit of malice but Juuri answered none the less, but the words that came out of her mouth, did not match her usual sweet self,

"It's a fucking girl who is practically clawing her damn way out of me! We can tell she is going to be like her damn father the minute she is out; annoying!" Rido looked stunned, his eyes wide and his jaw actually hitting the floor and he looked back at Haruka, who was now on the floor crying and laughing.

"She will also be like you; stubborn but beautiful. And by the way she is attacking you," just as he calmed down, he started laughing again when Juuri glared at him then Kaname when he snickered a little, "very ill tempered but with the patience of a saint...I hope."

"Father, I doubt she will have that since you seem to lack it very much." Kaname joined in, smirking while Rido laughed.

"Yes. That is rather true so don't try to judge my sister." He glared at Haruka, until his wife, Mizuki Shiki, and son walked in. Mizuki had wavy, neat mahogany hair that reached mid-back. Her bluish gray eyes was filled with anticipation and happiness but with hidden anger and sadness.

"Oh my. I can hear your screaming all the way from my house Juuri-san. Senri is quite grumpy as well, you woke him from his nap." She smirked when Juuri growled, not that she hated Juuri or anything. She just loved to bother her just as how Juuri loved to do the same to her but Mizuki chose the perfect time to come.

"Fuck you Mizuki-Oh god hurry up and get this little bitch out of me!" The present Yuuki was surprised. She never thought THAT would come out of her mothers mouth nor did she expect her aunt and cousin to come. But then she looked deeper into her aunts eyes; she saw the pain and hatred she held for Rido. Just as she the future Yuuki was about to look more into her aunt, she heard a HIGH-piercing scream fill the air, and she felt a huge wave of powerful energy as she realized who it was that screamed; herself. She quickly scanned the room to see Rido no longer there and she heard Juuri asking for him but Mizuki told her the Vampire Association wanted to talk with him. Yeah right. Future Yuuki narrowed her eyes dangerously, she knew why he was here. He was telling them about her. This is why he was here and exactly when he show his true deranged self. She then looked at her aunt, and noticed the hidden emotions that kay there; anger, PURE hatred, and sadness. Each one of these, born from Rido, it seems he have that effect on EVERYONE. Just as she was about to search deeper, Mizuki started to talk, more like squeal.

"Awe! She looks just like a female Kaname and Haruka!" She laughed when she felt the glares and cooed even louder when Senri went to Yuuki. He just stared, and she stared back but tilted her head to the side as he did the same. They had a staring contest for who-knows-how-long but Senri took her, actually snatched her, from Juuri and walked to one of the couches on the further left side of the room to be left alone and he raised his blood vines to keep everyone away. She turned her attention to Kaname, who looked as though he could see Yuuki from the future considering how wide his eyes were AND in her direction. As Yuuki stared at him, she heard someone laughing merrily and saw herself being thrown up in the air from a smiling Senri. Slowly she saw the image growing smaller and seemed to be running from her, as the darkness quickly came and she was frightened for the first time of the darkness, thus making her run toward the memory that seems so far but it's right in front of her. No matter how fast she ran, the picture was always ahead of her, 'til it disappeared from sight and she felt herself falling. As she fell, she saw the face of who she thought had been trapped in the deepest parts of her mind; Zero Kiryu. She reached for him as he mirrored her action, only to fall onto a floor and was temporarily knocked unconscious. Precisely two minutes later, she heard laughter and little feet tapping softly against the floor, if she was human she wouldn't be able to hear it. She looked up and saw a now what looked to be like three year old Yuuki running around, running away actually, as Haruka chased her, a big grin on his face as Juuri laid on the couch watching as everything unfolded and Kaname was smiling softly.

The present Yuuki sat up and watched as her past unfolded; Yuuki #2 running but one particular harsh wind blew in the room and opened the door and Yuuki escaped, successfully blocking out her mother and father cries to come back and the present Yuuki smirked. It was she who made the harsh wind happen, she was so curious as in to why she had to stay there and why her aniki was always upset when she was refused to leave the room by both parents. Yuuki#2 ran and ran, not looking back and soon she was outside. The memory made the present Yuuki smile softly and twirl around; taking in deep breaths as Yuki did the same, one tall and more mature and the other small and unable to talk yet **(A/N- I will start calling the past Yuuki 'Yuki'. I'm getting tired of saying Yuuki#2 or past Yuuki and Present Yuuki -_-) **but still able to comprehend what is being said to her. When Yuuki and Yuki both stopped twirling, they looked at the scene before them; beautiful garden with fire lilies everywhere, Sakura trees in full bloom with the sun shining greatly on the trees, a huge water fountain in the middle and white panthers sleeping near the fountain. Yuuki laughed when she saw the panthers there.

They always came here for some reason and was her company for when she was all alone in that dreaded room that she wished she could return to. Hell, she even have them all at her place! They taught her how to survive in the wild, although she forgot it when her mother turned her human, and she somehow was able to read their minds to determine what they were saying when they 'rawed' at her, sometimes it wasn't very nice things. Yuki took one step however, and all hell broke loose; blood vines surrounded her and she looked up to see Senri standing there with a stern stare. Yuuki was proud of herself that she and Senri was always able to have an silent conversation/argument/understanding. Even when she was human, sometimes she would be confused but other times she was able to understand him; and that told her to stay away from him as much as she can. After about two minutes, Yuki put her head down; submitting and Senri took down his vines and both walked into mansion, but with an upset Yuki. _'Too bad Senri didn't take caution to my behavior, this I do NOT regret.' _Yuuki thought as she remembered this one particular moment.

As they returned to the room, Yuuki took notice that Kaname caught the change in Yuki and she smirked/frowned. '_So...Kaname-aniki was just as observant as he was before I left with him that day...Pitiful that he would think I would stay with him after I knew he was with that Sara Shirabuki whore. I understand why he wanted to keep me and why he WOULD think I would stay; so we can continue the Kuran blood line.'_ Yuuki smirk/frown became an full bloom Kurama (**A/N- Nine-Tailed fox from Naruto) **grin as she didn't regret one thing that was about to happen in a matter of sec-

"Yuuki Kuran! I know you heard me and your father calling you!" -onds. "We have told you before! You are not aloud to leave this room for your own safe-!"

"...Shut. Up." Those two simple, small, first words came out of the two year old who held her head down, her body trembling fiercely. All was silent, Juuri having a stunned/stupefied look on her face as Haruka looked shocked as well. Kaname and Senri looked shocked and a little bit frightened, Senri was the only smart one to watch everything unfold from a 5 mile distance,

"...W-what!? Your first damn words to your mother are shut-!"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Yuki's head snapped up, revealing burning amber/crimson hues and a huge blast of wind, heat, rock, blood vines, and white petals that cut your skin blew harshly from behind her; it was only then that Haruka and Juuri realized their mistake, although they had a feeling that it would happen more then once, each time possibly worse. Oh how right they were. What happened next is what Yuuki did not remember; Yuki flashed to Juuri and bit HARD into her, nearly draining her dry and when Haruka TRIED to get Yuki, a red barrier circled around Juuri and Yuki, some transmutation circle beneath them with two serpents biting each others end as an outer circle and in the inner layer, a huge red eye glared at Haruka. Yuuki watched, amused, as Kaname ran at the barrier, only to be bounced back and out of the roof but her amusement soon turned to shock and amazement as Senri was able to stop her from his corner in the FAAARRRRRR back of the room,

"...Yuuki, stop." Those two little words, was what had Yuki snap back to reality and her eyes turned back to auburn and she released her death grip on her mother's breast, since her hand was squeezing them to death since she really had nothing else to grab, and her fangs slowly turned into teeth and the transmutation circle slowly disappeared; the red eye closing along with it. Yuki looked back to Senri, who was now mere centimeters away from her with his arms held open, and she went into his awaiting arms, passing out on the spot. Yuuki felt a pang of regret and sorrow as the image started to once again fade and she was once more in the darkness. This time however, she welcomed it, happy that it saved her from being seen, as she cried out her pain, sorrow, anger, regret, every feeling she felt pent up. Six minutes she stopped, unable to cry anymore and once again she wore the face of a dead person; dull and lifeless. The only way you can tell she was alive was from her breathing and silent sobs although no tears came. As she sat hunched over, her face in her chest with her arms wrapped around her, she felt herself being blown in the wind. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in her garden, but it was pitch black outside, but Yuuki paid no attention to that; she paid attention to her mother with blood streaming down her face as Yuki cried for her mother and how Juuri told her to leave, knowing that Rido was behind her.

This one memory, made Yuuki's grief and hate grow; knowing she could do nothing without losing her control. Yuuki was about to push Yuki out of the way when Rido swapped at the air, but something white flashed by her and Yuki was no longer there; leaving Yuuki there as she watched Rido rape her mother; she was happy that Juuri died during the raping but Yuuki was saddened and angered when the roof fell, falling atop Juuri and Rido escaped. Yuuki turned, seeing Yuki human and one of the panthers holding her on its back, but Yuuki knew that the panther sees her, even when it advanced toward her, she petted it and told it to go; she knew that this panther is the one who is in her mansion as her dream sequence goes on; possibly awaiting her arrival back to the realm of reality and not dreams. The panther, who she named Kaji, ran for miles and Yuuki followed. What surprised her was that a black huge male panther blocked Kaji's way, preventing him from moving on any further and Yuuki looked around; realizing that this was the place she awoke in.

Kaji and the other panther stared at each other while Kaji slowly and gently lowered Yuki onto the cold ground, he looked back at Yuuki and smiled...well as best as a animal could, and he ran, leading the black panther away from Yuki, and Yuuki smiled sadly, knowing that this would be the last time she and Kaji crossed paths for a long time. (**A/N- At the end of this chapter, I will explain Kaji's and Yuuki's/Yuki's relationship and why the panthers always stayed at the mansion. Also, I'm making these things up people :p) **Just as Kaji and the other panther left, Yuki awoke, wandering around and trying to figure out where she was. Yuuki willed the image away, already knowing full damn well what happened next and she knew now that Kaname was lucky when he came across her and saved her, she was bleeding from her leg and Kaname easily recognized the scent.

Instead of her going back into the darkness this time, she was thrown into light, and she hissed in pain as she was blinded, she thought for her whole life. When she re-opened them, she saw the one memory she didn't want to see; saying her first "Goodbye" to Zero Kiryu. She saw how she drank his blood and felt all his feelings, how he promised her that he would kill her should they meet again and she told him "I'll be waiting Zero", how she walked away. She then realized that was THE MOST greatest mistake ever. Even having a child at ten couldn't beat what was going to happen to her! Yuuki didn't notice the change in the scene before her until she heard someone crying and Hanabusa's voice.

"Why!? I thought he loved me! Why take me with you if you were going to hurt me Kaname!?" Yuuki looked, frightened at the memory before her, at her past self in a huge cage, Hanabusa on the outside, silent tears streaming down his face as he frantically searched for Yuki's hands as she kept bringing them to her face, something akin to anger, hatred, sorrow and some other feeling in his eyes. This very memory, the one Yuuki thought she had forgotten, came back to her.

"I don't know Yuuki, but..." He cupped her face with both hands and wiped the tears away from her gleaming auburn/chocolate hues and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I promise on my blood and for as long as I live, I WILL get you out of here. Even if that meant dying, I'd die so many times just to see you cute, stupid, annoying," Yuki laughed a watery laugh as she rolled her eyes at Hanabusa's list of what she knew what was to come, "too energetic, wide, cheery, bright, happy, sweet smile." Yuki leaned her face into Hanabusa's hands, closing her eyes, missing the way warm smile sent her way, Yuuki was shocked to see that to say the least. That moment ended, however, when they heard the door open and closing. Yuki snapped her eyes open and backed far away, sending Hanabusa a telepathic message to get out of here as she wiped her face, fixing her dress and hair. Too bad for Yuki and Hanabusa that Kaname was able to smell him in the same room as Yuki, and Yuuki knew what was going to follow shortly after he left her room. Just as Hanabusa melted out of there, Kaname came in, spotting a tiny puddle sink into and he inwardly chuckled at Hanabusa's incompetence, and walked toward Yuki's cage, taking into account that wet spots were on the floor and that imprints of stiletto's were left on the floor near the entrance of the cage and 12in shoes were just outside the cage and more wet spots were there. Yuuki saw Kaname's face morph into anger and she felt waves of jealousy wash off of him, just as she felt then but then, she paid no mind to it. Kaname unlocked the cage and walked in, with each step Yuki grew more angry and nervous; she knew what he was about to do. He embraced her from behind and kissed her cheek, Yuki had to will a blush to come since all she felt was pure anger, and Kaname felt this as well and tried to make it all better.

"Yuuki..." He turned her around to face him, and he saw a bit of evidence that she had been crying on her dress and he grew even more angry knowing what could've happen had he been another second late.

"Kaname-nii...", Yuki looked away, wanting to say what was on her mind but too afraid that she will be left alone again, and Kaname saw this, and Yuuki smirked widely, knowing all too well he would regret wanting to know what was on her mind and she was sure that Sayori already had the meeting with the school she was going to, meaning that Zero was there with everyone else and Kaname and him went at it, so Sayori probably broke down and spilled some beans; not that she cared.

"What is it, Yuuki?" He said her name the way he used to when he wanted to get her wrapped around his finger, it ALMOST worked as well, had it not been for Hanabusa "accidentally" reminding her about Sara Shirabuki through her mind. Yuuki smirked; knowing that, although, Hanabusa left the room, he somehow stuck some ice beneath Yuki's dress so he'd hear everything '_Sneaky bastard.'_

* * *

In Haruhi's house after Tamaki was nearly killed by Ranka and everyone introduced themselves, Kaname, Zero, Sayori, Senri, and Hanabusa sneezed; although Hanabusa sneezed like five times. "Hanabusa, if I get sick, I'll kill you." Zero glared at him as he scooted away from the sneezing icicle vampire.

"I'm-ACHOO-not-ACHOO-sick-ACHOO!" Hanabusa sneezed between words, wiping his now red nose. "It's probably Yuuki-ACHOOO!"

"Then why are you sneezing so much, Aido-senpai?" Haruhi handed him tea, and for a split second, Hanabusa thought her to be Yuuki, finally moving on from her hatred for her idiotic brother. Big mistake.

"Yuuki! When did you get he-!" he looked into Haruhi's eyes and was instantly disappointed, and retracted his hand.

"Um...Are you sure you're alright Aido-senpai?" Haruhi asked, staring at the now silent boy as he sat back, propping one leg up and resting his elbow on it as he stared out the window, and a silent tear fell down the side of his face where no one can see.

"...Yeah. just thought you to be Yuuki for a minute there." Haruhi's next words, however, caused Hanabusa to side glare at her.

"Oh. Do me and this Yuuki person really act alike?"

"Far from it, _girl_." Everyone looked at Senri, who was glaring bricks at Haruhi. The way he said "girl", you can practically feel the distaste rolling off of him and Haruhi was scared in that very essence of time. Even Ranka what's scared to the point he didn't say anything!

* * *

In her dark, quiet, dusty and dull mansion, Mizuki sneezed and said "I swear if Yuuki, Senri, Rima, OR Kaname is talking about me; I will kill them! It's probably Yuuki though; she might just be hibernating, god knows my niece needs one." As she finished wiping her nose, a tear fell down her face as she realized how long it's been since she last saw Yuuki.

"How long has it been, Yuuki? Ten, Twelve years since that incident?" She sobbed violently,

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!" Her tears and sobs silently came to a short stop, and for once, on her usual pale dull face, color returned to it and she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling and wind came threw the room, blowing her now calve length hair behind her, revealing both eyes as her smile brightened, so much that she can be mistaken for Yuuki with that smile, "I can't wait to see you again. I bet you look just like your mother...or me. Me and you always had a little resemblance but not too little for it not to be seen. We can be mistaken as siblings."

Mizuki picked up a picture of herself and a four year old Yuuki, Yuuki sitting in her lap with a box of pocky as Senri had his head in her lap, laughing with pocky hanging out of his along with Mizuki. She laughed kind of hard at this, "Oh my god! We're the pocky family! We have anew addition; Rima Toya!" She laughed even more just thinking about it, unaware of the shocked blue and red hues watching her.

* * *

Yuuki sneezed and was pretty sure her aunt was laughing at her and someone between her aunt, Hanabusa, and Senri was talking about her.

"Kaname...I want to leave this dreaded place." Yuuki spoke that last part with so much malice and hate that Kaname was temporarily stunned to silence and had to check his ears for dirt. His Yuki, the Yuki who smiled at him so softly, spoke softly and happily to him, trying to see the good in him, HIS little sister, HIS fiancé, the Yuki who left Zero for him, just spoke to HIM, Kaname-frigging-Kuran, like that!? He felt his own anger rising, and Yuki felt it and tried, tried oh so hard, to get away from him, but his crimson hues just followed her every movement, predator and prey; both dancing in a cage.

"...Yuuki." He said her name with so much hate, anger, and malice, but Yuki only paid attention to the hate; it scared her deeply. She was afraid that he would leave her alone, abandon her like how she abandoned Zero, hate her, go to Sara instead of being with her. "You...dare leave me...like how you did Zero?" Although his voice was calm, it was gruff and his eyes bled redder, and Yuuki watched in pure hatred as Yuki was silent. Kaname used the guilt from Zero on Yuki to make her think otherwise but Yuuki smirked; Hanabusa "accidentally" reminded her of how he wasn't there for her with the Rido thing but Zero, how when she almost lost her insanity when she was trying to figure out who she was Kaname wasn't there, when Oreo took her away from the pending danger instead of Kaname, each thing caused her own anger and hatred to rise, in turn making Kaname blink in surprise at the wave of power he hasn't felt since the day she was first born. This made Yuki's own anger rise and it was her turn to allow her eyes bleed crimson, but a huge wave of heat and power blew by; successfully blowing open the cage door and, unbeknownst to Kaname and Yuki, a few bars that her body was covering.

"Don't you DARE try to make me seem like the bad person Kaname! Do you honestly BELIEVE that I'm so stupid to not see that you are never here because you are with that Sara Shirabuki bitch!?" Kaname grew angrier when Sara was called a bitch, but Yuki anger and malice only doubled in volumes, "I left, LEFT Zero for what!? To stay locked up in this cage!? While you are out fucking that little whore, I starve!? What's the point in you even coming here!? Aido-senpai is the one taking care of me! He treats me as though I never changed. Although I can not leave this damn cage, thanks to your dumb ass," Yuuki fell on the floor due to laughter, "Aido-senpai is ALWAYS here for me! He feeds me, clothes me, bathe me, entertain me, cheer me up when I'm crying at night-" Yuki's rant kept going on, thus, making her unaware of the now standing Kaname as he advanced toward her in slow, large, predatory movements, his ire rising off the charts as he wanted nothing more then to show Yuki that HE is all she needs and not Senri, Aido, or Zero, "-Aido-kun is here for me! I'm tired of your damn crap Kaname! I hate you!-ACK!" Her sentence was cut off by Kaname's hand wrapping TIGHTLY around her neck and his lips crashing on hers, so hard to the point where her lips would swell and bleed since his fangs dug into her lower lip. He pulled back, but didn't release the hold on her neck, even as she cried he did not release. He relished in her tears and fear and pain, in fact,

"I love you, Yuuki." Was all he said before he dropped her harshly to the floor and left, locking the cage door back as he left. Yuki just stayed on the floor and sobbed harshly as she spit on the floor as if doing that would rid her lips of Kaname's taste. Not shortly after, a bloody Aido walked, more like stumbled, in, falling the minute he made it to the cage and Yuki scrambled toward him and he smiled a bloody mouth toothy lopsided grin at her, and she sobbed harder.

"Sorry I'm late...Y-Yuuki." Yuuki cried as she remembered this, her hate only rising higher.

"Don't apologize Aido-"

"Hanabusa." He said annoyed and Yuki giggled/sobbed as she held Hanabusa's face in her hands, and he leaned into it, and she let her hands heal his wounds.

"Don't apologize Hanabusa. It's my fault for leaving with him in the first place." She waited on him to say something, but he didn't. He only looked in the distance behind her, and she followed his gaze, to the busted bars that she can ,without a doubt, squeeze through and escape. For a brief second, she was so overjoyed and excited, that she forgot that someone's face was in her hands, and she flashed to the other side of the cage, Hanabusa's face hitting the floor HARD, and she ran out and all around the cage and picked Hanabusa up as she hugged him. Just as he was about to return the hug, she left again and he hit the floor again with a "THUD" and "OOMPH". She ran, jumped, around the whole house, she even went in Kaname's room and jumped all around it. She stopped when she realized who room she was in, and a sinister smile made it way on her lips and Hanabusa came in, already knowing what she was thinking and came in with a chainsaw and a hammer, sharing the same smirk. In a flash, Yuki kicked Kaname's bed so hard that it tumbled over and she shredded his mattress while Hanabusa tore through Kaname's touch screen laptop along with his black oak wooden desk with the chainsaw. It was at that time that Kaji came in, but in a form of a human, thanks to Yuki. Kaji is tall, probably somewhat shorter than Kain but more like Kyouya's height, with long white hair with black tips and roots that ended to his butt, blue eyes brighter than Aido's and a chiseled body. He only wore black cotton pajama pants and his skin were icy pale, paler than even a vampires. While he stood in the door frame, he smiled a fang smirk and walked in, punching a hole in a picture of Kaname and Yuki without even having to look!

"Can I help?" His deep husky voice rang out, as he pulled out some alcohol and a match and both Yuki and Hanabusa shared a look before looking back to Kaji as the rest of the panthers came out behind him, only about like five of them black while the rest completely white, "We already did the rest. Kaname will be rather...ecstatic returning here in a few hours or days." Kaji smirked widely and Yuki got out some of her clothes that Kaname kept in his room. She put on black tight jeans and a black vest that's studded on the front, revealing her six pack stomach and her C sized breasts and zipped on some 3-inch heeled stiletto boot that studded from the heels all the way to the upper back.

"Kaji, do your thing." As Yuki walked out, she high-fived him and low-pawed the other panthers as they left but made sure to not walk in any alcohol and Hanabusa ran out screaming "Oh shit! Akatsuki and Ruka just showed up!" and Yuki also ran, Kaji right behind her as eh continued to decorate the place with alcohol. Yuuki remembered this so much that she doubled over with even more laughter and this time tears. As Kaji and Yuki ran out, Kaji lit the match and threw it behind him, Yuki and him running as the house blew up; Yuuki watched as part of the refrigerator flew up and out of the house, almost crushing Kain's car as he skidded to a stop to stare at the burning mansion and then to see Yuki and Hanabusa hop in a black Navigator and drive off. Knowing what was is store for both her and Kain should Yuki actually get away, Ruka took her own foot and stepped on the gas; shocking Kain as she took the wheel and literally kicked him to the passenger seat.

"Fuck! How did she get out!? We're going to fucking die by **_MY_** Kaname hands! What the hell did he see in her no tit, having ass anyway!? Now do everyone see why I hated and STILL hate the hoe!?" Ruka screamed outraged, not taking into account Kain's hurt expression when she said "MY Kaname" but it disappeared as quickly as it came and his anger got the best of him, not that he cared at the moment and wouldn't care for a _LONG_ time.

"No, no we don't see it. All we see is your damn jealousy of her, Ruka." Kain said as he sat up straight and looked at the window, not caring for Ruka's baffled expression.

"What's wrong with you!? You sound just like your damn betraying cousin!" Ruka screeched again, missing the sudden death grip Kain had on the arm rest next to him at the insult about his cousin. For one; Kain knew that Hanabusa knew where his loyalty lay, which is with Yuki. Kain is only with Kaname-sama because he is unsure of who his loyalty goes to. Yuki, a pureblood princess, or Kaname, a pureblood prince AND older brother of Yuki? It seems that Hanabusa chose the one who treats him better; Yuki. As Ruka's tirade went on, Kain tuned out; too warped up in his thoughts. He thought about Yuki, how would things be if he put his loyalty with her? Would he be shunned or ignored like how Kaname do with Ruka and he, or would he be welcomed with tender, love, care, and happiness? Would he see that bright smile that the old Yuki used to have? He thought back to when he saw Hanabusa and Yuki running out of the burning house with panthers hot on their trail and another white-black haired boy as well. He remember seeing the bright smile she saw on Yuki's face as she ran and playfully smacked Hanabusa in the back of his head and how bright he smiled behind her back. Kain was so shocked that he didn't see the fridge until the last minute which caused him to screech to a stop. If he WAS paying attention, he would have moved to the right and easily caught Yuki and Hanabusa.

As he thought more on his cousin, the smile that he saw Hanabusa throw and the certain gleam in his eye; Kain's eyes widened tremendously. '_Hanabusa...did you really fall in love with Yuuki?' _Although Kain was happy for his little dumb cousin, a pang of jealousy hit him HARD in the chest. He too wanted to fall in love again. He's already over the dumb whore to his left and he knew that way before any of this happened, that he always felt something for Yuki but wasn't sure what. He knew that it wasn't a brotherly protectiveness nor family protectiveness over her, he felt that for Hanabusa. He knew it was not something friendly either, he, oddly, felt that for Zero and Senri and the rest except for Ruka. He knew that it wasn't a crush either, he felt that and love for Ruka. But what he felt for Yuki was intense, and it unnerved him on end but he nearly ignored it. He had to restrain himself from snapping Hanabusa's neck whenever he would put his hands on the girl and when he bit her. He had the urge to KILL Kaname whenever she would blush up at him. He would secretly watch her on her duties as she did her job as Guardian and whenever she turned back, he would quickly look away. He would sometime watch her sleep as well. He was brought out of his musings when the car suddenly tipped over, and he heard Ruka shout "Kaname-sama!?" Kain was now aware that Kaname had saw his house ablaze and that Yuki has more then likely escaped and the first people to pay the consequences were he and his female companion, who was sweating rhinestones as she saw Kaname's bleeding eyes. Yuuki grimaced slightly when she saw that, but as the memory dissipated, she couldn't find nor muster the feeling to feel sympathy for either of them betraying bastards. They attacked her, really Ruka did. Kain just stood there and went after Hanabusa but she did have a little sorrow for Kain. She finally knew how he felt, and was sorry that she couldn't help him in the past, but she was going to do it now.

* * *

Back in Haruhi's house, it was Akatsuki's, Kaname's and Ruka's turn to sneeze, mainly Kaname and Akatsuki. This time it was Ichiru to say something instead of Zero while said person just backed away and scrunched up his face.

"Don't tell me your sick as well." Ichiru all but growled out and Akatsuki glared at him.

"I'm not sick. I can't get sick you damn retard." The faces that Ichiru and Zero was made was just priceless. Both of them is only NOW just realizing that vampires can't get sick, sadly none of the other non-vampires and who thought vampires were just a fairy tale did not know this small information, thus, Honey asked the question all of us saw coming;

"Why can't Aka-chan can't get sick?"

"It's because my immune system is too high." 'Aka-chan' replied without missing a beat.

"Hmmm..." Kyouya studied the Cross Academy students for some time before going back to his main and troublesome problem; Yuuki Kuran...or Cross from what he learned.

"...So no one cares for Kaname-kun?" Ranka asked, showing concern for the undoubtedly handsome vampire, completely missing the shiver of fear zoom up his back and how he cowered away, but he DID feel it and thought it to be he was rather excited. Ranka, too, also got excited.

"Apparently not since no one asked him anything." Rima and Akatsuki said together, but they only paid attention to Akatsuki, especially Kaname who stared wide-eyed at his right-hand, EX-right-hand to be exact. Everyone already guessed that Rima disliked the guy but Akatsuki? They would've never guessed. It seems not only Yuuki s going down memory road.

* * *

Yuuki didn't know what happened this time. One moment she was watching as her memory sequence dissipate before her eyes but the next, she was laying on a cold, wet ground and when she looked down, she saw the clothes Yuki was wearing on HER body instead of Yuki but was shredded across her abdomen and above her chest, the Navigator she, the panthers, and Hanabusa were in ablaze and tipped over, the panthers behind her and scattered out either wounded, unconscious, conscious, dead, or sleeping, and Hanabusa hanging from a tree, his clothes also torn. She sat up, wincing as sudden pain shot through her whole body and was confused as into why SHE was feeling the pain as if she was actually re-living the memory. That's when it struck her; she was actually Re-Living a certain part in the past, but one she couldn't remember at all. As she looked around more, she realized it was raining and there was thick fog everywhere, and she was in a cemetery and right before her very eyes, she saw two tomb stones, ones she didn't know existed;

.

.

_Here lies the strongest and great and purest and great beauty, Juuri Kuran  
Born: !397. Died: 1897_

_Here lies the great and powerful and wistful and handsome, Haruka Kuran.  
Born: 1256. Died: 1897_

* * *

_**Yuuki's POV:**_

My eyes snaps open, orange outlining my shining eyes and scarlet creeping into it as the outer layer of my pupil are a crimson hue and my sclera is black while my dilated pupils are white, showing I am awake, duh. I sit up slowly, knowing that I am low on blood since I was sleeping for an week. I grip my head in one of my hands, feeling all the memories swooshing back into my head, but the newest one that I don't remember remains in my vision, and I look around, seeing the cemetery right before my eyes although I still feel my soft mattress below me. I notice, a dark silhouette standing in front of another tomb, not too far from my parents. As the fogs clears and the sun shines down on me and the silhouette, I see a head of silver, shocked violet hues staring at me with so much shock, anger, but hidden happiness and I see their lips move, but nothing come out. I see tears streaming down one cheek, although their face is hidden. I'm confused, the person eyes and hair look so familiar, but I can't remember. I reach my left hand out, suddenly the person is in front of me, their breath in my face although it's face is still hidden in the mists around us, my hand touches it's face tenderly, they instantly latches onto it like a lifeline, and I flinch at the touch; a bolt of electricity shot through my arm, something inside me screaming "You know the person! Remember NOW!" but I can't place the person's face together but I speak softly,

"...Why are you crying?" Finally, the person speaks, only one husky, soft word though,

"Yuuki!" And like that, the mists clears away, and he slowly starts to fade away, his voice told me all, except for who he is and how he know me. I don't have enough time as panthers come running excitedly into my room, some jumping onto my bed, already telling me to get in the bath.

"*Sigh* I know, I know. Sheesh." I grumble as I swing my legs over to the side of my king size bed, frame made of black Oak Wood along with the four bed posts, holding up silk red curtains that hide me from people eyes, although I'm always here. My sheets are a black silk/fuzzy/cotton mixture-thingy. I stand up, the panthers walking with me to the bathroom and my hair draping way past my feet like a curtain, where some of their cubs, male sadly, are sitting in already, looking at me with so much joy, probably because I'm awake and because they call this "Snuggle With The Jugs Time". Perverted panthers. I instantly strip, grabbing a razor as well so I can shave, a week without shaving is the reason. I sit back into the tub/hot tub/shower, not caring that half of my now way past feet length hair is not in with me, knowing the panthers will get that, or Kaji. Neither do I care that the cubs are playing with my "jugs".

I brush them off of me as I start to shave, laughing at Caramels', male cub, angry expression. Caramel is a small cub who is very devious and sneaky, more like a fox, and his fur is caramel all over, dark green eyes that glows in the dark. The other cubs are Chocolate, he's black all over and his eyes are a bright lavender, he is shy but very playful and has golden eyes, then there is Haji, he has anger issues, thanks to his big brother Kaji, but is still sweet and playful. He and Kaji are the same however instead of most of him being white, it's black, and that line from his ears to his tail is white while his eyes are nearly platinum. I tense when I feel someone touch my hair, only to realize it's Kaji, and I hear growling from, oh look, Haji as he glares at Kaji, who in turn, snap his teeth at him and they both go into fits of snarls. Haji decides now to go into human mode. Now I have to admit, just because he is a cub don't mean shit. He is actually twelve in human years but he is PACKING down there. He has a VERY visible six pack while Kaji has an eight pack. I ignore those two however, until I feel Kaji get in, **_NOW_** we have a problem. As I try to escape from the pending danger, Kaji, who is actually my again in human years, 18, twists his arm around my waist, smirking at Haji who eyes flash purple for a minute. As I struggle harder, I see now, Haji becomes even more angry, until now since he just pounced on Kaji, both rolling out of the tub in a fight. I'm watching this whole thing with boredom clear on my expression, and I gather my feet length hair, and start grooming it. Since I'm done with shaving and washing my hair, I set on my body and get to work. Ten minutes, yes ten minutes, later, I emerge out of the bathroom, that's located to the left side of my bedroom mind you, all the cubs being carried out by their scruffs, by their parents, behind me, a soaked Kaji and Haji walking to my closet with an towel riding dangerously low on their hips as well. I sit on the edge of my bed, drying my hair with another towel. I decide to leave my hair alone and I go to my closet as well, putting my silk red robe over my body and tying it before I got up, taking out the clothes I will be wearing. Now although I told Senri and them that I would be wearing my uniform, doesn't mean I was going to wear it today.

My clothes consisted of some of Zero's clothes, that I took long ago; Black skin tight, for males that is, elbow cuffed shirt, grey baggy/tight jeans with some white and black Adidas. I go to my dresser, holding up my pants all the way, and pulling out my gold Rolex Watch with rhinestones on the outer layer. and putting it on my wrist, with the help of Kaji here. I look at the mirror for what seem to be endless minutes, and slowly, I see my face shaping into that of a mans. I feel my boobs grow smaller and smaller, until I feel nothing but a chiseled chest and soon I feel something poking at the zipper of my chest, which I assume is "Yuuki Jr.". I let go of my pants, seeing as how they fit more nicely now, but I notice one damn thing, I'm very thin and chiseled, but I have a fat ass. Ah well. I look at the mirror again, seeing my face look slightly manlier, and I pull my hair back into a very high ponytail, the tail trailing all the way to my butt. I walk out and grab my studded belt and wrap it around me, Haji clips my chain around my neck as I do so. I walk into my kitchen, taking five blood tablets and a bottle of water, Caramel sliding five packs of blood tablets in my back pocket and pain killers. I walk to the front door, Pulling on my clack and white Adidas jacket and Adidas sunglasses, the frame white and the shades black. I walk outside, the wind instantly attacking my hair, and I hop in my white Navigator and drive off, all the while trying my hardest not to smack Haji with the seat buckle. Haji is starting school as a Sophomore and is currently asking "Why I got to go!? We all know that I'm going to get in trouble then you're going to defend me but get mad and kill someone. You did that last year." He has been asking me the same damn- Now the bastard want to kick my seat! I instantly pull over, my patience been drained out,

"Listen to me right now Haji!" I snarl, not paying attention to my deep ass voice, " You WILL stop asking this questions! Do you fucking hear me!? I will kill you so help me mom and dad if you keep at this ignorance!"

Haji smirks, and my ire and anger raises, until his words come out, "Well at least you have the right voice." I drop him slowly, but harshly, and resume my driving. Twenty minutes later, we're at Ouran Academy. Now, usually I was gawk up at the sight of this place, but I'm already used to it, thank you Cross Academy. I get out of the car, Haji running to catch up and I lock the door. Almost instantly, everyone is looking at me in awe, most of them whispering..

"OMG! It's him! It's the new guy; Yuuki Kuran/Cross!"

"I never expected him to be this sexy!"

"You're right Chikane! Not even the host club can beat that!"

"Do you think he will let us call him by a certain last name!?"

"OMG! You're so right! We should ask him!" I grab the bottle of water from my bag taking out my pack of pain killers. I'm already Re-losing my patience after I just regained it!

"Look at his hair! I've never seen hair so long and it's such a sexy Auburn color! I wonder what product he use!"

"I like his eyes." Everything go dead silent then, and I can't help but stop and turned to my right, where I saw everyone glaring at this girl, the girl who said she likes my eyes. The girl has bright blonde hair that stops to her hips, her eyes a brilliant deep blue and skin the color of a pale caramel. She has curves in her hips and waist, I'd say b-Sized breast but a fat booty. In overall, the girl is gorgeous, never mind the little bit of freckles and beauty mark above her lip, she is still pretty. Something inside me is telling me to keep watching, so that's exactly what I do, until I see this girl with jet black straight shoulder length hair, hazel eyes and she pokes her chest out but I can still see her breasts are A-Cups walk up to the beauty, and brings her hand up. Everything is in slow motion as the blonde flinches and the hoe hand is slowly coming down. I hear many gasps as the audience look at me, choking the girl's wrist, and she stares at me in shock, but my focus is sorely on the blonde. She looks to be a college student by the uniform but she actually looks good with it on, her eyes, however, are shining with tears and gratefulness. I slowly look down at the whore who dare try to harm the blonde, but I ask said blonde a question,

"...What's your name?" I regret though now. Instantly the whore is aroused, and so thick in the air that I bet wherever Rido is hiding can smell it.

* * *

_**Narrator POV:**_

At the old Kuran Manor; Rido sneezed, wiping his nose furiously and growls.

"Whoever is the idiot to be talking about me is going to die. They just interrupted me from my dinner." He calms down as a hand touches his face, and he looks down at the crimson eyed beauty who is resting her head on her lap. She has blood red hair that comes to her calves, eyes redder then blood, Double-D-Cups, Nicki Minaj booty, curves in every right place.

"Rido-sama. Don't worry about it. Their probably talking about your awesomeness." She leans in for a kiss, but stops when Rido swipes her head clean off and gets up and walk to Yuuki's old room, picking up a picture of Yuuki and Juuri and another picture of Yuuki now that he took from Kaname's burnt down house.

"If I was so 'awesome' then Juuri wouldn't have picked that bastard Haruka over me." He lit the picture of Juuri and a young Yuuki ablaze and focused all his attention of the picture of a much older Yuuki. In this picture, it was when she was escaping and Kaji took a picture of her. She had her hand on her hip and her other hand holding her hair up from the back and a sheen of sweat was visible on her body, her vest raising higher and a little bit of boob was poking from beneath it. It's obvious she wanted to leave that for Kaname but he just so happened to be walking by and saw a burning house and that's where he saw his niece, making a bee line for the car and Akatsuki and Ruka just sitting there so he took his chance and got the picture, escaping unnoticed. Too bad he lost Yuuki. He smirked at the image of her, admiring her flat stomach.

"However, I can always have Yuuki. She looks even better than her mother."

* * *

**_Yuuki's POV:_**

A shiver runs up my spine, but I ignore it for the time being.

"My name is Alice. Alice Graham." She speaks softly, and I smile at her before I return my attention on the whore in my deadly grasp, her arousal no longer here but fear as her blood stopped flowing through her arm.. She is the bitch named Chikane I believe.

"I see...Your name is Chikane right." it's not a questions, but the bitch answer nonetheless.

"Y-Yes. Chikane Auditore."

"Ah. French. I see. Understand this right now **girl**. _La toucher, je vais vous tuer à petit feu._" I release her harshly on the floor and she runs off, since only she and Alice saw my eyes flash red. I pat Haji on the head, who in turn lectures me for getting into trouble on my first day and I get ready to walk away, until a pale caramel hand grasps my hand softly, and I look back, seeing Alice looking down, a deep red blush on her face. As I stare more, I see she wishes to talk to me in private. "Hey, haji."

"Yo Yuuki?"

"...Go to class. You already started school, I didn't."

"...Fine." He stomps away and I grab Alice's hand back, shocking her but I don't pay attention, pulling her toward one of the Sakura Trees. I sit under it but behind it, covered in shades and watch as Alice slowly sits down as well, her blush never leaving.

"..." I just stare at her, waiting on her to speak.

"Um...Thank you...For doing that...back there."

"...Hn, You are welcome." She blushes more at my voice, and I'm hit by the smell of her arousal, which smell good by the way. "Why do you let them bully you like that?" She looks down and away at this, but I continue, "You are very beautiful-No. Beautiful is an huge understatement. Point is, don't take crap from no one." She looks at me with tearful eyes and smile brightly, and I'm suddenly at a loss of words as she suddenly hugs me.

"...Thank you." I smile softly and hug her back, ignoring as she tense for a little bit but then relax.

"You're welcome." I stand up, taking her with me and I softly set her down and kiss her forehead. "And please, call me Yuuki Cross, Yuuki actually. I don't like my actual last name. Well, see you Alice." I show her my IPhone 5, her number on the screen and she laughs and nods excitedly, waving. I walk away, this time entering the school and make a bee line for the office, trying to get away from the ever increasing fan girls. Once in the office, I get my schedule and the books I will be needing, and run, knowing the chase is now on between me and the girls. After a few sharp corner turns, I hide against a wall, waiting until I hear the foot steps completely gone, and I come out, only to feel someone crash into me, and I look down at what seems to be a girl but in boy clothing.

**_Haruhi's POV:_**

I'm late! Crap, I'm so late! Thanks to Tamaki-senpai, who wanted to be generous, driving everyone home, I didn't get in until three in the morning but then I had to stay up for an additional two hours doing homework, but I ended up falling asleep at five and I broke my alarm clock in my sleep! Resulting in me being late! As I run, I see a group of girls gossiping, and the name "Yuuki" pops up.

"Did you hear!?"

"Hear what!?"

"The new student, Yuuki Cross/Kuran has finally arrived back from America!"

"You just missed him by the way Jill! He was about to kill Chikane Auditore!"

"*Gasp* Why!?"

"Because she tried to slap Alice Graham!"

"*Gasp* No way!"

"Yes way!"

I stop running as I hear their whole conversation, and my nosiness gets the best of me, and this will be some good information to tell the guys-God I've been around Kyouya too long! "Um, hello ladies." Almost as if they had just heard someone selling drugs, they snapped their heads in my direction, hearts in their eyes and I sweat drop.

"Good-morning Haruhi-kun!"

"Hello."

"Yeah! Good-Morning Haruhi! How was your day?" I grimaced at this but still answered nonetheless,

"It was crappy and crazy, but never mind that. Did I hear you say Yuu-"

"Yuuki Cross/Kuran?" I nodded and the one talking, I believe her name is Rina and her twin is Lina and their triplet is Tina, smiled brightly as Tina and Lina blushed at my nod, damn rich people. Rina has long hip length straight hair and green eyes while Lina has curly hip length aquamarine hair and Tina has wavy blue hair but as it goes down to her hip, it turns green, I think she designed it that way but her roots is still blue, and her eyes are a blue-green color. Although they all have different colored hair, they are still triplets nonetheless.

"Oh, you just missed him." Another difference between the three? Lina has a deep, but still very feminine, voice while Tina's voice sounds like a child's voice but still sound like a woman while Rina's voice sounds like Momo Hinamori from Bleach. Anyhow, this time it was Lina who spoke. But I saw a certain gleam in her eyes, but unlike all the others I've seen, this one is true and pure; she's in love.

"Yeah! Did you see that little boy with him as well!? Lina, he was so cute!" I and Rina sweat dropped at Tina's enthusiasm, while Lina face-palmed, muttering about "You stay checking little kids out". "Hey! I do not! I just happen to see them there and be like 'Hey! He's cute right!? Yeah he is!"

"Anyway, the boy is his little cousin, a sophomore, Haji Cross. As both he and Yuuki were getting ready to go back inside, Alice stopped Yuuki, indicating that she wanted to talk to Yuuki alone and Yuuki sent Haji away. I saw, however, the look of jealousy cross Haji-kun face and he threw a glare over at Alice, but she didn't see it. I bet his glare can burn a population of fifteen hundred in heaven while Yuuki's glare can freeze over all of hell-Scratch that. From what we saw, they went behind one of the cherry blossom trees with her and they been there for a good twenty-" I tuned out when I noticed Lina looking away, a far away look adorning her face, and I felt sorry for her but, hey! You don't even know the guy and you already know the guy!? "Hey Lina!?" Said person turned to face Tina and Rina who looked as though they just remembered something.

"Hm?"

"Didn't you know Yuuki before?" I looked at Lina who had a ;What-Of-It' face. Although Lina is technically the youngest, she acts the oldest.

"Yeah, but at that time we was at a party and just so happened to know him and after that we just kept on finding ways to get out (**A/N: At this time, Yuuki had just started living with Kaname so she was allowed pretty much everything.**) and meet with each other but after two years, he just stopped coming and one night, he sent me a message stating "I'm so sorry but I can't see you anymore. My big brother has locked me up in the basement. Please don't ask why, but I promise that I will tell you when the time is right. I would have loved to meet your sisters as well as your brother, Byakuya. This will probably be the last thing you ever read/see/hear/smell from me again. Delete this message as soon as you read or if you wish to write it down, delete it. My brother is trying to cut off all ties I have to others and has already started. I'd hate to be the reason that you're hurt in anyway, although I'm already probably causing you pain. I would apologize for this but I know apologies won't help. This is the last time we will have any form of ties together. It was nice to have met you, Linda Uzamaki. Bye." It's been years since then, and to see him again...it's just crazy. I see his hair has gotten much longer as well." Lina smiles softly as she says that, her eyes glazed over. Before anyone can speak however, the bell rings, signaling first period has just started, that if I don't start running by the next five minutes, I'm going to be late. I look at the girls, just to see them running, waving over their shoulder and I brake out into a sprint as well, passing them and shouting a quick "bye ladies" and I round a corner, only to collide into someone's **_HARD _**ass chest. "Oomph! So sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going-!" I quickly start gathering my books as I murmur out a million apologies and I reach for my last book, but a hand grabs it first and holds it to my face, but I only pay attention to the skin. As my gaze travel upward, I see that his skin is icy pale, auburn hair is sprawled over the floor below his arm like a curtain and a few strands are covering his arms. I feel time slows as my gaze travel upward to his face; a manly yet feminine face and auburn-red eyes that hold so many emotions but mainly cold yet gently, life yet lifeless. He has two piercings on his left brow and his hair is up in a high ponytail, from that I can tell it touches the floor, and it looks silky as hell. My gaze travel downward. All I see under his skin tight elbow cuffed shirt is a lean yet well built chiseled body and an 12-pack aching to be touched. I snap out of my daze when he stands up straight, still holding my book out to my face.

"U-Um...Thank you! For, um, helping." He studies me for a good two minutes which feel like three-thousand years. I watch as his eyes light up in mirth and he bow.

"You are welcome. Now may I ask...Why are you dressed as a boy when you are female?" His voice is out of this world! Now I understand why Lina is in-love with the guy! He is drop dead sex-did he just call me a female? Did HE, a new student, figure it out THAT fast!? "I'm not stupid **girl**." My eyes snap to his just to see them glaring at me coldly and I was reminded of Senri, but worse. I still can't believe he got mad over that.

"I-I know. It's just that everybody else in this school never figured it out except for a handful!" He looks at me with a incredulous look and I nod my head in an "I-Know-Right motion. Crap! I almost forgot to give him my name! "Oh! My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you err..." I bow, only to snap my head up at the beautiful laugh from the angel sent from hell to me. As he finally calms down, he looks at me with a ice warming smile, and I find myself smiling.

"Oh. I see. Well, it's great to meet the honor student." He places a hand on my hair and ruffles it before a heart breaking smirk became plastered onto his face, "I'm Yuuki Cross/Kuran. Nice to meet you Haruhi." My eyes bulged out of my head at his name and I stumble back a lot of steps. '_HE is Yuuki Cross!? The one who is now cold!? God I was wrong when I asked that question!' _

"You're Kaname's little brother!?"

"You know my brother?" The male, stared at her shocked.

I'm in a loss of words, until I hear him chuckle that is and I blush, "Um, I think I do. I met a man named Kaname Kuran last week, the day right before school started." I blush harder when he openly laughs this time and ruffle my hair.

"No need to apologize. And please call me 'Yuuki Cross or you wish to use but I prefer 'Cross' better. I hate the fact that I'm related to Kaname." His eyes darkens at Kaname's name but then he shake his head and smiles a small smile and I'm briefly wondering if the old Yuuki I have heard about has come back. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi."

"Same to you."

"Yup. Now come one." At this, the bell rings again, signaling whoever arrive to class after this is late, "We're late for class." I instantly break out into a run and look behind me, only to see Yuuki right beside me, "Can I see your schedule?" I hand it to him, watching as his eyes scanned over it so fast that not even I can keep up with his sexy eyes. I see his hand reach out and grips my wrist, yanking me back and I land on his back. Just when I'm about to question what's he doing, he break out into a sprint that's even faster than Honey or Mori I think. "You have Global first."

"Hey!?" He turns his head slightly, looking at me through the corner of his eye, still running but in yet making sharp perfect turns when it came to the corners, "Don't you have class as well!?"

"Yeah. But I don't feel like going. I know the teacher. He was a friend of my families. He thinks I'm dead along with my mom and dad thanks to that bastard Kaname telling him that. He will be very shocked when he sees me and no doubt demand I stay after class to tell him everything."

"...Will you tell me what happened to your parents?" He looks at me with an unreadable gaze and I blush, looking away from him, "Sorry. It's just that, I also lost my mom at an young age but my father is still alive so-"

"They died when I was five." It's only now that I realize he is no longer running, actually stopped altogether. "My uncle-"

"Yuuki!" I hear a male voice call out and I get off Yuuki's back only to be pushed and see a black and white mop. As I look at Yuuki, I see he his play fighting with a sophomore, must be Haji. As their little 'fight' continues, I see Yuuki's muscle's flexing under it. I don't realize that Yuuki has won the battle until he pokes my head with a bored emotionless face.

"Haruhi, I will tell you everything later. Your class is here."

"Oh! Thank you so much Yuuki-sama-"

"Just Yuuki." He bite out.

"Thanks...Y-Yuuki." I walk into class, and everyone looks at me, the teacher nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the class breaks out into "Yuuki-kun!' I look around just to see all the host club members in the back along with Cross Academy students and I take the open seat.

"**Yuuki! You're late**!" Hikaru and Kaoru say in perfect unison but I ignore them, I'm unable to contain the smile that has just clawed its way out.

"Hey! Zero-kun!" Boy in question reluctantly picks his head up, before getting up and sitting on the desk next to his brother, both wearing the uniform lazily.

"What?"

"I just met Yuuki!" His eyes widens along with the rest of the Cross students and they pale.

"H-he's here!? NOW!?" Senri shouts, his eyes hopeful, and everyone is staring at him as if he just gave birth. to quadruplets.

"Yeah. He just dropped me off here by the way-" Senri is instantly out of the room, moving so fast that I felt a ball of paper whiz pass me. "What's his problem?" I point at the door that's half-way in the window since it flew off it's hinges.

"Senri and Yuuki are cousins." My eyes widen this time.

* * *

_**Yuuki's POV:**_

The minute Yuuki is in the class room, I walk away, heading for my next class. Haji can sense my eagerness and nervousness. It's been awhile since I have been nervous let alone eager. I will be seeing my teacher again. He always took care of me when Kaname, mom and dad left to one of them vampire balls. I looked at him as a uncle. I look at Haji from the corner of my eye, to see him staring at me with a worried yet encouraging stare and I kiss his head, making him smile wide and run to his class, looking like a beyblade fan who finally has the newest beyblade.

As I walk, I can see my class come into focus; Weight Training. Of course he would be teaching this subject, the man used to be in every last Olympics there was and is and love to work out. I rest my fore head against the door, my hand resting on the knob, but then a scent hits my nose; _Senri._ Haruhi must have told everyone I'm here. With this thought in mind, I'm going in, not wanting to see Senri just yet. As I continue to walk as the whole class looks at me and I see a head of orange look up, silver eyes looking up as well and I see it widen immensely. I continue to walk though, until I'm directly in front of him, and I smile wide, allowing my face to switch into my female face only fast enough for him to see and tears fill his eyes.

"Nice to see you again...Ritsu Amarai."

* * *

**A/N: I'm done with this chapter! As Promised, Word Count;**

**Word Count: 12,567.**

**Now, although I said I would give more choices, I can't think of anything right now. So just Review or PM me on what you would like if you would like anything that is. This is it for this chapter tonight! I'm tired and it's 6:30 A.M. In the Morning. I'm very sleepy. I will try to update more chapters for my other stories this week and next week since it's regents week but I don't have regents until June for me since I'm in the Pre-Honors Program at Clara Barton High School. Good Night...Morning! 3**


	7. SORRY!

**A/N: I am SSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating! Its just that I was on punishment since my grades were bad but I'm off now. While I was absent, however, I took the initiative to start hand-writing my chapters. I really don't have much to say here but, I'm terribly sorry.**

**Also, I've been thinking about doing a one-shot and another story, Inuyasha fanfics, based from the movie "Snow White and the Huntsman". There will be similar scenes but will still be very different. Along with this, I plan to do another story based on Inuyasha and Black Bird. I found out about black bird at my library. The manga has some explicit shit in there O_O.**

**Ah well, that's all for now. See ya! **


	8. Attention To All My Readers!

**Attention to all my readers, reviewers and to all those who favorite both me and my stories, I'm on punishment once again. But this time longer. My punishment will last until November when I receive my first report card. Why am I on punishment? Well, that's because I have to go to summer school but for only two classes. **

**Now, there is a good side to all of this; I will find ways to sneak on Fanfiction every-now-and-then. I'll have my little sister keep tabs on all of my stories as well. She will print out the last chapter, this not included, I updated and give it to me so I can write the next chapter and she can type and post it. So please don't be mad if you find many mistakes. **

**This can also be both good for me and all of you since my writing style may improve from how it is now. This is all for now, though and I'm sorry that I keep fucking up. I'll be posting this up on my profile as well so my new readers, should I get some, can see this.**

**Once again I'm sorry but I can't change what have already been done BUT I can do better in summer school and my new school that I'm going to. This is all for now and I can't wait to get back to y'all and Fanfiction. Bye, bye.**


End file.
